New crew, new trouble
by suzanazoric95
Summary: HMAS Hammersley is again out on patrols, with new CO and XO. What will happen when new Buffer find himself between two woman? Who he will choose?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** I don't owe anything

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** Here it is first chapter. I promise next chapter will be today too. Enjoy, review...

Chapter 1

HMAS Hammersley get a new crew. Some of them were old, some of them new. From old crew there was Leutenant Commander Kate McGregor Flynn. She was now new CO of Hammersley. Kate was second year happy married for her ex commanding officer, Mike Flynn.  
There was also Peter Tomaszewski, new XO. After taking couple of tours in Iraq he decided to return back on patrol boat where he get a promotion to the leutenant.  
Nikki Caetano Holiday, ship's navigator. She was married for Josh Holiday, who was et of Hammersley before terrible diver accident what he survived.  
On a place of a main medic was Rebecca Brown, Bomber. She decided to return back on sea duty after her failure with 2Dads. Kate was specificly when she asked for Bomber. For that she needed to transffer 2Dads, but that was happier thing.  
Dyllan Mullholand, after one tour on Afghanistan returned back on Hammersley as their buffer.  
Jessica Bird was second medic and a Hammersley's chefo.  
RO as RO, he was same as before. Spider was new main ship's prankster.  
Only new who came on board was Elizabeth Jane-EJ, new ET.  
Kate was leading one more mision, now with new crew. She was happy having all good friends there again.  
"How are you coping Bomber?" asked Kate caming in the wardroom.  
"Ok ma'am. It is unusually be here without Swain, but he is out of sea duty..."  
"Yes. He is happy because he is allive." said Kate with a smile.  
"I am happy because of your promotion. You deserve it ma'am."  
"You deserved it too. I decided to talk with every part of my crew. I need to find my XO."  
"He is probably in the sailor mess."  
"You saw him?"  
"No. But I saw EJ. So you can find in sailor mess half of our crew, Buffer especially." said Bomber and yanked pack of gloves in the box.  
"You are jelaous Bomber?" smirked Kate.  
"Why would I?"  
"Dunno. How you said it, I can said that you are."  
"I am not. I don't have a reason, do I?" asked Bomber and cross her arms.  
"Whatever you say." said Kate and went out.  
"Why are you jelaous?" asked Nikki to her best friend.  
"I am not jelaous."  
"Yes you are. I know you. Why?"  
"Look Nikki, I am not jelaous on EJ."  
"I think you are. And main subject of your jelaousy is our XO. Am I wright?"  
"Nav..."  
"I am wright." teased Nav.  
"No you are not. Why would I be jelaous? Me and him are colleagues, nothing more."  
"What a change. Before you were telling that you are friends."  
"I change my mind." said Bomber while she was sorting a medical gear.  
"Look, it is time for a lunch. You are caming?"  
"Yes I do." Bomber and Nav went into the cantin.  
"Smells good Bird. What is it?" asked Charge taking a plate.  
"Not for you mate." said Bomber and took a plate from his hand.  
"What?" asked Charge desparetly.  
"She is wright. This is for you." said Bird and gave him a salad.  
"This is not fair Bomber. I am hungry."  
"Then eat your salad Charge. I was looking your blood analises and you are having a cholesterol in your blood." said Bomber with smile.  
"You are not fair." repeted Charge.  
"I need to take care for you guys. I am a medic here." said Bomber and took a plate.  
"Why you don't then said anything to our XO? He is smoking..."  
"I am quiting with it." interjected Buffer.  
"I don't care what is he doing. He knows what cigarrets are doing." said Bomber ignoring Buffer.  
"Come on Bomb. I need some stronger food. I am not a rabbit, am I?" asked Charge looking into his salad.  
"I know you are not, so in your salad is little bit fish."  
"Bomber, be little bit compassionate with Charge." said EJ.  
"No offense, but not mess up in things what are not your buisnis." said Bomber and looked into young electronic tehnician.  
"I just said..." started EJ.  
"I am not messing in your job, you don't mess up in mine." said Bomber in hard tone and all look into her. EJ took her plate with a food and went into sailor mess. Some others from crew looked into Bomber and followed EJ for sailor mess.  
"You are to hard with her." said Bird.  
"Don't start." said Bomber walking for a sailor mess too. She came in and sit by RO and Spider.  
"Poor Charge." said RO looking into a man what was eating his salad.  
"It is good for him." answered Bomber and start to eat her food.  
"Spider, did you learn to play a poker?" asked Buffer.  
"No. I think I will never learn it." answered Spider with his baby smile.  
"Now we are having a two students. EJ and Spider." smiled Charge.  
"No, I think I am not for a poker. I am really bad in it." said EJ with a smile.  
"You should try with it. You said you don't have any hobby." said Buffer while he was sitting by EJ.  
"Poker is not good hobby." smiled EJ on her XO.  
"Well, to be honest, poker is much better hobby than a throwing a eggs on your shipmates or pushing them over board." said Buffer knowing that Bomber is going to piss. She didn't reacted at all.  
"Don't react." whishpered Spider to his friend.  
"I don't have an attention." whishpered Bomber.  
"So?" asked Buffer to EJ.  
"I don't know. I can try." she smiled on him.  
Bomber couldn't stand anymore and stormed out of sailor mess. She was faced with CO on the corridor.  
"Where are you going Bomber?" asked Kate to her friend.  
"On the bridge. To take Dutchy's watch. I suddenly lose my apetit." said Bomber.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Just can not stand so much pathetic." said Bomber and storm off.  
Kate went into the sailor mess.  
"Ma'am!" they said in way of greting.  
"Buffer can we a word?" asked Kate.  
"Yes ma'am." he said and they went out. "What is it?" he added.  
"What did you said to Bomber?"  
"Nothing. I jocked about her begining on the ship and she just stormed off." answered Buffer and leaned on the wall.  
"Well I wouldn't said it is just that."  
"I don't understand."  
"Of course you don't. Tipical man." said Kate and left, leaving Buffer to stand on same place confused.  
After lunch was finished, entair crew returned to their duties. Then came a mayday call:  
"MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY!" came from radio. "This is 'Rainbow sky'"  
"Rainbow sky, this is Australian war ship Hammersley. What is your emergency?" said RO when he took a radio.  
"We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack."  
"What is your position?"  
"55*67' south..." the connection went down.  
"Rainbow sky this is Hammersley do you copy?" said RO. There wasn't any response. He repeted: "Rainbow sky, this is Hammersley do you copy?"  
"Nav what you can to do?" asked Kate to their navigator.  
"Almost nothing." answered Nav.  
"Ma'am can I suggest something?" asked Bomber who was on wheel.  
"Go ahead."  
"RO can findout what kind of ship is and we can see with coordination what place can be."  
"Nice on Bomber. RO..." said Kate.  
"I am on my way." said RO walking out of the bridge.  
"Look in that girl for a wheel. One day she is going to be great CO." said Charge from his place.  
"Don't need to flater me Charge. You are still on diet." added Bomber and all laughed.  
"At least you tried." added Buffer to his mate.  
"But without of joke. This was very good idea Bomber." said Kate looking into young medic.  
"Thanks ma'am." smiled Bomber. Kate smiled too. In that moment RO run on the bridge.  
"You find it?" asked Buffer.  
"Yes. 'Rainbow sky' is yacht. Owners are Melissa Talw and her husband John Talw." he answered.  
"If Bomber's prediction are thruth, they could be here." said Nav and pointed on the area on the mape.  
"Nav post a corse to there." said Kate.  
"Revolution 180, steer 3000." said Nav when she sat back for the radar.  
"Revolution 180, steer 3000." Bomber confirmed.  
Ship was sealing for place where could be yacht what was attacked. After two hours of road, they came on possible place.  
"Ma'am I have a visual. It is 'Rainbow sky'." yelled Spider from the deck.  
"Nav call a boarding party." said Kate.  
"Yes ma'am." answered Nav and took a PA. "Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding station!" she added through it.  
"Ma'am can I ask for a Bomber to be part of boarding party?" said Buffer and both looked into the XO.  
"Sure. Bomber..." said confused Kate.  
"Yes ma'am." she said and went for a boarding room. Boarding party was prepared and they boarded 'Rainbow sky'.  
"Bomber, Spider wheel house, Dutchy, Bird bellow deck, EJ with me boat deck." Buffer gave instructions. They all went like he said. Bomber and Spider secured wheel house.  
"Wheel house is empty sir." said Bomber through the radio.  
"Bellow deck too." added Dutchy.  
Buffer and EJ were searching boat deck, Bomber and Spider joined to them. Suddenly, EJ sliped and Buffer caught her before she landed in the water. She was in his arms and Bomber saw it. Bomber's attention dragged away guy from uper deck with a gun what was rising towards Buffer. Without thinking, Bomber shot him and he fell down. Buffer looked onto uper deck where was shoted guy.  
"Charlie 82, this is X-ray 82." he said through the radio.  
"X-ray 82 go ahead." said Kate.  
"We find some guy, probably one from attackers. Bomber shot him and she and Bird are going to gave him first aid. Tawls are not here. Ma'am..." Buffer's declaration interupted a shot what came from uper deck.  
"Sit rep Buff!" said Kate. "Who is shot?" she added holping God that everyone from crew were ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Buffer, who is shot?" repeted Kate.  
"I don't know. It came from..." Buffer cut himself in the middle of his sentences. He start to run for uper deck. EJ followed him.  
"Buffer! From where came a shot?" asked Kate, now she was panicking.  
Buffer run on uper deck.  
"You allright Bomber?" he asked and knelt by shot medic.  
"I am. He shot me in the vest." answered Bomber and tried to stand. Buffer suported her with an arm.  
"We didn't even see that he is having another gun. He pointed into me and Bomber pushed me away and he shot her." added Bird. Dutchy didn't say or ask anything, but he was concerned for young cook.  
"He..." started EJ pointing on the guy.  
"Is unconcious." finished Bomber and leaned on rail.  
"We are returning back. Spider, Ryan is going to came here. You are staying on the yacht." said Buffer. Spider nodded his agreement. Boarding party returned back on Hammersley.  
"What happened out there? How you didn't notice that guy before Bomber did?" asked furious Kate.  
"I didn't pay any attention in that moment." answered Buffer.  
"That almost costed your and EJ's life and on the end Bomber's life." said Kate.  
"I know. It is my fault."  
"Dissmist." said Kate and Buffer left his cabin.  
Bomber was in wardroom. Bird made her to she throw a look on his wound.  
"Bird, I had a vest. I am fine." complained Bomber.  
"But bullet maybe broke a rib." answered Bird looking onto bruise on Bomber's torso.  
"I am a medic too. I know how hurt broken ribs very well."  
"Can you please turn on other side to I see backs?" Bird ignored her and moved with her examination.  
"I am sick of it Bird. I am fine."  
"I want to be 100% sure in that." said Bird. "Finished." she added and moved. Bomber put her t-shirt back. In that moment, Buffer came in wardroom.  
"How is she Bird?" he asked second medic.  
"I am fine." answered Bomber.  
"Bird?" he ignored Bomber too.  
"She is fine. It is just a bruised ribs. Bullet didn't broke them." answered young second medic.  
"About..."  
"Yes. She should be on light duties for couple days, because it is going to be painfull for hard work."  
"No fucking way!" interupted Bomber jumping from bed and that couse her a pain so she sat back on it.  
"I need to check that guy in austiere." added Bird and went out leaving Bomber and Buffer alone. Bomber was ignoring Buffer's presence and she took uper part of her uniform and she start to put it on.  
"How are you feeling Bomber?" he asked and sit by her side.  
"Fine." she answered not looking into him.  
"You shot a guy..."  
"It wasn't my first or last time."  
she said and rised from bed. Her ribs ached but she decided not to show her weakness, but suddenly she lose her balance and find herself in Buffer's arms.  
"One for change, can you stop to be so stubborn and listen someone another?" asked Buffer while he was helping her to sit back on bed.  
"It is just aching. I know now how ET was feeling." she added with a smile.  
"Look Bomb, I wanted to impologise for that in sailor mess. It was just a joke." said Buffer.  
"I know. It is not big deal." she asnwered and looked into him.  
"You changed since I saw you last time." he added with a grin.  
"No I didn't. I am same. Just older."  
"That is a change too. Now take some rest." he added and rised from bed where he was sitting.  
"It is really neccesarly..." she started rising too, but again because of pains she lost her balance.  
"I think it is." answered Buffer helping her to stand. Bomber managed to stand and then she was schocked seeing her and Buffer in very unproffesional position. He was having his arms around her waists and she was having her hands on his shoulders. That someone saw them there in that moment, they could suspicious everything.  
"Thanks for help. I can on my own." said Bomber and moved from his arms, while in her head was bouncing one little voice:'This is very unprofessional Rebecca. Keep it proffesional.'  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to collaps on middle of corridor." he said while he was still having one hand on her backs.  
"Yes I am sure." she said and start walking.  
This all thing was saw by EJ what in that moment was passing by wardroom. Now she knew it why Bomber was so tough at her. She probably was having something with Buffer or she had. EJ didn't want to one ex cook take her chance. EJ liked Buffer since she came on the board and he was first guy what interested her so much after her abusive fiancee. When EJ saw that Bomber was leaving a wardroom she hurried up to they don't see her.  
Bomber went in her cabin and collapsed on her bed. Her heart was still bouncing because of it in wardroom. She was in Buffer's arms and it was amazing feeling. She liked him too much. Bomber always tought that that was just simply attraction because what woman wouldn't be attracted by someone as Buffer, but now when she came here again, she start to scare that there was something more. She holped that she didn't blushed in that moment and that no one didn't saw them. She sighed, but that couse her a pain.

0700 pm first night watch

Kate was on bridge sitting in her chair. From some reason she didn't like too much her electronic tehnician. Every time when she looked in EJ she had that feeling what was telling her that she will bring new problems on this ship.  
"Where are everyone?" asked Bomber seeing Charge and Kate only on the bridge when she came there.  
"Shouldn't you be in the bed?" asked Kate looking into young medic.  
"I am fine. I sleep it off and I am feeling better. Painkillers are doing their job." jocked Bomber. "Any sign of Tawls?" she added and sit in RO's ampty chair.  
"No. In the morning we will search couple of islands. Maybe they are there." answered Kate looking into the sea.  
"Poor people. They have gone on sealing what should be a holiday and they finished somewhere where no one doesn't know." said Bomber.  
"That is a life. Sometimes he brings unexpecting things." added Charge.  
"You two, go down bellow and take some sleep. You are Bomber on light duties and you Charge are on the diet and your shift finished two hours ago." said Kate. "That is an order." she added sending them of from bridge.  
Charge and Bomber were walking for bellow decks.  
"Do you know what today is day?" asked Charge walking in front of Bomber. She looked into him and answered: "It is Wednesday."  
"I know that. I wanted to ask you do you still remember what happened 5 years ago?"  
"Of course I do. Today is 5 years how that all happened with Walsman, how Buffer was kidnapped." answered Bomber and leaned on the wall. "You talk with him?"  
"No you?" said Charge.  
"I didn't know what to tell him. If I saw him later I will." added Bomber and walk away from her cabin.

1100 pm, night watch

Buffer was standing on the deck, looking into the sea. Today was exactly five years how Walsman kidnapped him. He didn't show that he is remembering, but he did. Buffer was distracted with his thoughts, that he didn't noticed that he had a company.  
"I holp so that I am not bodering you." said EJ.  
"No." he answered and looked into young woman besides him.  
"Are you ok?" she asked gently and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes I am."  
"I heard Charge and Bomber in corridor. Who is Walsman?"  
"Long story, but shortly he almost kill me. His mercenaris almost killed Charge and Kate." answered Buffer still looking into EJ.  
"I didn't know." she impologized.  
"It is ok!" he said and smiled on her.  
"We both survived some kind of the Hell. My fiancee when I left him tried to kill me." said EJ, tears were falling down her cheek. Spontaneously, without thinking, Buffer pull her into the hug. She hugged him too, while she was still crying. After a while she calmed down. She moved from Buffer grip. EJ looked into his dark eyes and leaned in and kissed him. Exactly in that moment, on the deck came Bomber and saw how Buffer and EJ were kissing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bomber silently left deck and practicaly run in her cabin, what she shared with Bird. Bird was in her uper rack when Bomber stumbled in it. Bird saw that her best friend was upset.  
"You ok Bomb?" asked Bird and rised from her rack while looking into Bomber.  
"Yes Bird I am." answered Bomber with a fake smile and sit on the flore, her back she leaned on her rack.  
"You are not. What is it?" said Bird and sit by her friend.  
"Nothing just..."  
"It is about him, isn't?"  
"About who?" asked Bomber staring into the Bird.  
"I noticed that your feelings for our XO are not just friendship feelings." answered Bird.  
"How?"  
"Well, your behaving towards EJ explains a lot. And you blush every time when you are close to Buffer, especially when you are passing by him in the corridor so when he avoid you to both can pass he touch your shoulders." said Bird with a smirk.  
"Promise you won't say anyone?" asked Bomber and turn to face Bird.  
"Yes."  
"I saw him and EJ on the deck. They were kissing."  
"What? No way. How much I know Buffer, he would never mess his private life and professional. And he never would bring his private life on the ship."  
"I know what I saw." interjected Bomber.  
"You will report them?" asked Bird and looked in her friend.  
"No. I am not person like that."  
"Why you don't talk with him? Tell him all? Then you would know on what you are."  
"Never. I allready know what I am for him. I am for him just one more sailor on the board, petty officer. He is never gonna look on me as on the woman. He and EJ..." started Bomber and dashed her tears away. "They deserve to be happy." she added and smiled, but smiled crack down and she start to cry.  
"Oh Bomber." said Bird and hugged her friend.  
"I love him. I came on this boat holping that something could happen between us. Something more than a friendship."  
"Calm down. He doesn't deserve you. And he is an idiot if he choose EJ and not you." suported Bird.  
"When you became so reasonble?"  
"I had my moments." said Bird and both laughed.  
In meanwhile, on the deck, Buffer push away EJ.  
"We shouldn't do that." he said while he pushed her away.  
"Why not? I just want to move away." said EJ.  
"But not with me. I am not guy for you. I can't be with someone I don't love. I like you as a friend but nothing more." said Buffer and left a deck. He didn't know that Bomber saw all that on the deck.  
EJ was nice girl, and good person, but Buffer knew that she wasn't for him. They were different and for him between them couldn't be nothing more than a friendship, especially because in his heart was another woman. Woman with who he imagined his life and future.

0700 first morning watch

Bomber was sitting on RO's place. She didn't like that for wheel was EJ but she couldn't do anything against it. How much she was jelaous in that moment she couldn't do anything. Buffer choose EJ. How much that was painfull she needed to admitt it. Bomber looked on stairs what were leading to the bridge and she saw Buffer walking up. He was holding two cups. He went to the wheel and gave one to the EJ.  
"Earth is calling Bomber! Can you answer?" asked Nav waving her hand in front of Bomber.  
"Sorry you said something?" asked Bomber and she looked like she woke up.  
"You still sleeping?" teased Nav.  
"No, just was thinking about something." answered Bomber avoiding Charges grin.  
"Oh ok then." said Nav with a smirk. Bomber just rolled her eyes. In that moment RO came on bridge and Bomber rised from his place. He sat for it and looked into Bomber.  
"Are you ok?" he asked her worriedly.  
"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well you were shot yesterday."  
"I am fine." smiled Bomber and left the bridge.

1100 preparing for a shore party

"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations! Shore party on the deck! Shore party on the deck!" came through the radio.  
Bomber was part of shore party. Buffer and Bird weren't happy. She still was weak and in pains, but they didn't said anything. Shore party came on the island and they were spliting in the teams.  
"Dutchy, Bird you are taking east part of island, RO and EJ west, me and Bomber south, Rhino, Charge north." Buffer gave instructions.  
"Aye sir!" they said and went by XO's orders.  
Bomber and Buffer's search was moving in the silent, what start to be very unpleasant.  
"Have I done something wrong?" asked Buffer and interupted silency.  
"No." she answered not looking into him.  
"So why are you like that? How much I know, yesterday in wardroom we talked normally."  
"I told you. Everything is fine Buff." Bomber try to assure him in something what she didn't believe either.  
"Look Bomb, I want to know if it is something wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong. Really. It is just..." Bomber stoped and look into him.  
"Just what?" asked Buffer and stoped too.  
"I am just too tired. That's all." she answered and they move forward. Formere silency returned. This time broke it a Kate's voice from radio.  
"Sierra, this Charlie 82, do you copy?"  
"Charlie 82, this is Sierra. Go ahead ma'am!" said Buffer.  
"Dutchy and Bird find Tawl's." said Kate.  
"How are they?"  
"They are killed." answered Kate. "Shore party returns to the ship. Charlie 82 out!" she added. Buffer looked into Bomber who just said:"Poor Bird!"  
Shore party returned to the Hammersley. No one didn't said anything.  
"We just pick again with Rainbow sky. Ryan and Spider said that they find a weapon on the board." said Buffer, while he was talking with Kate in her cabin.  
"The killers probably were weapon smuglers. They kidnapped Tawls and then kill them. After that they used their boat." answered Kate and looked into her XO.  
"Crew wants to know how much is our shore leave."  
"I am assuming that 'crew' is Spider." Buffer nodded with a grin. "Tell him that our shore leave is two days." Kate added with a smile.  
"Yes ma'am." said Buffer and went out of CO's cabin.  
After four hours steaming for a port, Hammersley arrived in Cairns. Entair crew was heading for a pub, with exlusion of CO, Bird and Bomber.  
"Where is Bird?" asked Dutchy when he didn't notice young woman.  
"She stayed on the board." answered Spider.  
"Ok. Go, I will came later." said Dutchy and returned back on the ship. He knew where he could find Bird. There was only one place where she could be, her galley. He entered in the galley. Dutchy smiled. Of course she was there. He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"You ok Chicken Legs?" he asked her.  
"No, I am not." she answered and turned to face him. Then Dutchy saw that Bird was crying. "I still think that there was something what we could do..." she added. Dutchy pull her into the hug.  
"We done all what we could Jess." he said while he was caresing Bird's back in comforting gesture.  
"Why I am feeling that we didn't?" she asked him, while her head was still on her chests.  
"It is normal. It was bad experience. Look at me Bird." he said and pull her away. "Look at me!" he added and tilted her head up with his hand. "It is going to be ok. I promise. And now, you have 10 minutes to change. We are going into the pub."  
"Dutchy..."  
"That is an order able seaman." he jocked.  
"Yes sir." smiled Bird and went out from galley.  
Bomber was on the watch. She was on the bridge and she was looking over the window. Bomber smiled when she saw Dutchy and Bird. They were reminding her on her and Buffer couple years ago, when they were friends. In that time, Buffer was always there for her and she knew it that whatever happened she will have him by her side. But now, she wasn't sure in that anymore.  
Buffer knew that he shouldn't do that, he didn't like EJ on that way, but with her, he could try to forget that woman. Buffer came at EJ's place knowing how is that wrong. He knocked. Soon after, EJ opened it.  
"Buff, I didn't expected you here..." she started but Buffer stoped her with a passionate kiss.  
"You are wright. We both need to move far." he said when they broke a kiss. He picked her up and carried her in the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two days shore leave, Hammersley crew returned back on the ship. Bomber noticed change on Buffer when she saw him. He barely said 'hi' to her. 'Idiot!' she thought and headed for wardroom.  
Hammersley sailed out. Their mision was to find weapon smuglers who killed Tawls. Bomber was passing by sailor mess when she heard Buffer's and EJ's conversation.  
"We need to be really carefull. If someone discover us..." started Buffer.  
"We are going to be in big problem. Especially if Bomber finds out. She hates me." added EJ while she was sitting by Buffer.  
"She doesn't hate you. She is just like that." Buffer was defending her.  
"You like her? Should I be jelasous?" jocked EJ.  
"No I don't like her. She is just a good friend and a colleague." answered Buffer with a smile.  
Bomber's heart melted. She tried not to start run. She came in her wardroom and shut the door behind herself and leaned on them. 'Just a friend and a colleague. I can't believe I am just that for him.' she thought. In her thoughts interupted Kate's voice from PA.  
"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!"  
Bomber went in boarding room. She took a weapon and a vest.  
"Bird is not going?" she asked Dutchy.  
"No." answered Dutchy. "EJ took her place." he added.  
"Great." murmured Bomber. They went into the RHIB and they boarded ship. Crew of the ship was from Australia.  
"Our radio is not working." said one of the crew.  
"EJ saw what is wrong with it." said Buffer.  
"Yes sir!" she answered with a smile.  
"Sit down!" said Bomber when she saw that one guy moved. From moment when they came on the board he hide his face.  
"I think she maybe need a help. I know little bit about radio." he said.  
"Sit down." repeted Bomber and he sit back.  
In that moment EJ came back on the deck. When she was returning back, she sliped and Buffer caught her before she landed on the flore.  
"Second time you are catching me to I don't fall." smiled EJ.  
"Well, it is mine obligation..." started Buffer but he was cutted off with Bomber's scream.  
"Watch out Buff!" she yelled and pushed him away. Guy, with who Bomber earlier talked came with a knife on Buffer. Bomber succeded to move Buffer and he was only knifed on arm.  
"Johny." said EJ scared.  
"I will kill you!" he said and pointed a knife on her. In that moment Dutchy hit him and cuffed him.  
"Buff, you ok?" asked Bomber helping him to stand.  
"Yes I am. It is just a scratch. Who is he?" asked Buffer and pointed on his attacker.  
"My ex fiancee." answered teriffeded EJ.  
"Come on Buff. We need to patch you up." said Bomber while she was ignoring EJ. They returned back on Hammersley. John and his crew were put in auistere. Bomber was patching Buffer's arm in wardroom.  
"Thanks for saving me Bomb. I didn't even noticed him." said Buffer and looked into young medic what was focused on his wound.  
"Of course you didn't when you were distracted with EJ." answered Bomber and looked him in his eyes.  
"I wasn't..."  
"Yes you were. I saw you two on the deck couple nights ago, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me." smiled Bomber while she was ripping gloves off.  
"You saw wrong..." Buffer start to explain when Bomber cut him off.  
"You don't have to explain me anything. We are friends." added Bomber and patted him friendly on his shoulder. Buffer took her hand and pull her closer.  
"One for change, let me explain something..." Bomber cut him off again.  
"You are feverish." she said and put her hand on his forehead.  
"It is nothing. I am feeling little bit dizzy too."  
"Stay here. I will send a Bird here." said Bomber and went out. She came at Kate's office.  
"Ma'am, Buffer is having a fever." she said looking in her CO.  
"Fever?" asked Kate confused. "How he get it? He was ok in the morning?"  
"Don't know ma'am. I will call a naval medic and..." Bomber was interupted by Bird.  
"Bomb, XO just fainted." she said.  
"What?" said Bomber and allready start to walk towards wardroom. "Ma'am tell RO that I need medic on the line." Bomber added to Kate.  
"I will." She nodded and went on bridge.  
Bomber was trying on every way to lower Buffer's fever but she couldn't.  
"Simptoms what you said are showing poison in his blood." said medic over a line.  
"Poison? He didn't be exposed..." started Bomber.  
"What?"  
"He was knifed on the boarding." remembered Bomber.  
"Threat him with antibiotics." said a line medic. Bomber do all what medic told her. His fever wasn't cracking, but it didn't go up as well.  
"How is he?" asked EJ when she entered in the wardroom.  
"Like you are interested. It is your fault." said Bomber and looked into leading seaman in front of her.  
"What?"  
"You heard me well. He is knifed because your fiancee became a jelaous on him. You really have a gut to came here and ask how is he." yelled Bomber.  
"I love him." said EJ.  
"Then stay away from him. You are bringing only trouble." said Bomber and turn to her patient. "Get out of my wardroom." she added. EJ went out and shut a door behind her with a noise. Bomber knelt by Buffer's bed.  
"Please fight. I need you." she whishpered and take his hand. She squeeze it and Buffer returned a squeeze back.  
"Bomb..." came from Buffer.  
"I am here." she said. He was still unconcious. "I am not going anywhere." she added while caressing his forehead.  
"I need you here." he said in his unconciousness.  
"And I am here." said Bomber while she still was holding his hand. "I know you are not going to remember anything, but this is only way to I told you this. I love you Pete." added Bomber and kiss his forehead.  
"I love you Rebecca. You are my life." he said in his unconciousness.  
Bomber looked on him confused. Did he said that what she heard? Ok, he is unconcious and feverish, but he said it. She smiled and squeeze his hand again.

0600 am first morning watch

Bomber spent all night in wardroom, by unconcious Buffer. Bird came in it with two mugs.  
"Here it is. Special brew." Smiled Bird and handed a mug to Bomber.  
"Thanks Bird." answered Bomber and took a sip of coffee.  
"How is he?" asked Bird and leaned on table.  
"His fever fell down somewhere in the dorn. He is sleeping wrightnow." Bomber answered and look on man who was lying on the bed.  
"What have you done to EJ?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"I saw her last night in the sailor mess. She was crying."  
"Well, maybe I overreacted. I told her that this is her fault." said Bomber with inocente smile. "I was angry." she added avoididing Bird's look.  
"If you say so. I need to finish breakfast." she said and went out of the wardroom.  
'Bird is wright.' thought Bomber and sit back on chair. 'I shouldn't yell on EJ. She loves him and she just wanted to be by his side. To help him on some way. She is his girlfriend and I am nothing to him. And that what he said, he was having a fever.'  
Bomber rised and opened a wardroom door and she was faced with EJ.  
"EJ, I am sorry for yesterday. I was angry. Of course it is not your fault." said Bomber to young sailor.  
"I forget." smiled EJ.  
"If you want, you can stay with Buffer now. I need to go to talk with CO and to grab some food." smiled Bomber.  
"Thanks." EJ said and went in wardroom.  
Bomber headed to CO's cabin.  
"How is he?" asked Kate when she saw young medic.  
"He is ok. He is sleeping wrightnow. EJ is with him. Poison didn't do any damage." answered Bomber.  
"We will be in Cairns in next four hours. Take some sleep Bomber. You really need it."  
"Thanks ma'am." said Bomber, smiled and went out.  
Buffer woke up. He looked on his left side. There was sitting EJ.  
"Hey, you are awake." smiled EJ and knelt by bed. "How are you feeling?" she added.  
"Thirsty." he murmured. EJ handed him glass of water.  
"It is my fault. Johny wanted to stab you because of me."  
"No it is not your fault. I am fine." he smiled. "You were here all night?" he added.  
"No. Bomber was. She spend all night here." answered EJ and helped Buffer to sit on the bed.  
"Bomber?!" asked Buffer confused.  
"Yes. Why?" Buffer didn't answer. Was he halucinating or he heard that what he heard in his dream? He sighed and looked into EJ who smiled on him. He didn't return a smile back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sit back!" interjected Bomber from wardroom doors and with that she made Buffer to jump.  
"I am fine!" he complained.  
"You were poisoned. You are not ok. Sit back!" ordered Bomber. "Where is EJ?" Bomber added when she didn't spoted young electronic tehnician.  
"She is in galley..."  
"Bomber have you seen my knife?" asked Bird from wardroom doors.  
"No. Ask Spider. He was always using mine before."  
"Don't go outside. John escaped from auistiere." said Dutchy caming into wardroom.  
"EJ..." started Buffer.  
"I will." said Bomber and went out. She was walking toward the galley when John caught her and put a knife on her throat.  
"You will lead me to the wardroom." he whishpered near her ear. "Start walking." he added and pushed her.  
"EJ is on the safe place allready. You can't came close to her." said Bomber.  
"I change my mind. I am going to finish a job what I started yesterday."  
"Leave him alone!" said Bomber and stand. She turn to face him and then she saw Spider sneeking behind them. She schock with her head and Spider realised that John had a weapon.  
"O-ho, you care too much for him, don't you?" said John with a grin.  
"It is none of your buisnis John. He didn't do anything against you..."  
"He took EJ from me..."  
"She left you before she came here. Now I know why she left you." said Bomber and looked into John who pushed her.  
"Move!" he yelled. They came to the wardroom. He again press a knife on Bomber's long and vulnerable neck.  
"Drop the weapon down!" said Dutchy and pointed a gun on John.  
"One more move and I will slit her throat." threatened John.  
"You want me, not her. Let her go mate!" said Buffer and rised from bed.  
"Now I changed my mind again. No one is not going to shot me while she is my hostage." said John and press harder knife on Bomber's neck and first drops of Bomber blood fell from her neck.  
"Let her go!" said Buffer desperate to reach Bomber. Spider came from behind and shot John. John drop the knife and fell on the ground.  
"Are you ok?" asked Buffer amd pull Bomber into hug. Bomber was shaking.  
"I am." she murmured. In that moment came EJ's scream. She entered in wardroom and she was faced with dead body of her ex fiancee.  
"Come on EJ. You don't have to watch this." said Spider and pull her with him out.  
"Bomb, let me see that scratch on your neck." said Bird.  
"Maybe you should." Bomber tried to smile.

Half an hour later

Buffer went on the deck, suddenly desparate for air. When he saw Bomber in hands of that guy he thought on the worst thing what could happened. Once again he was looking into posibility to lose her on that way and that scared him more than anything else. He leaned his hands on the rail thinking that Spider didn't shot him and that he hurt Bomber, Buffer would kill him even if that meant losing his career. But what his career and life was without her?  
"Why are you not resting? You are still weak." said Bomber and stand by him.  
"I am fine Bomb. I am not feeling weak anymore." said Buffer and smiled on her.  
"You are still pale."  
"Why are you walking around? How much I know, Kate gave you strict order to stay in your rack and try to sleep. You had a long night and morning."  
"I am fine too. I came here little bit on the air."  
"On the air?" asked Buffer and rised his eyebrows.  
"I needed it. There in wardroom, all life pass in my mind. Things what I did, things what I didn't do, things what I didn't say and I should." answered Bomber and looked into water. "First time I scared that I will die." she added and tears rolled down her cheek.  
"It is ok." said Buffer and pull her into the hug.  
"It was like all is going to end and..." said Bomber through the tears.  
"There was part of my guilty too. He wanted me and he almost kill you." said Buffer caressing her back in comforting gesture.  
"He was a psyhotic maniac. Poor EJ. I can not imagine what she survived with him." said Bomber still being in his arms.  
"Me neither." sighed Buffer.  
"So because of it you can't hurt her." said Bomber when she moved from his grip.  
"Bomber..." started Buffer but he was silented by Bomber.  
"Promise me. She is not going to survive it Buff. One more failure." added Bomber and looked into him.  
"I heard all what you said in wardroom." said Buffer.  
"What did I said?" pretended Bomber.  
"All Bomber..."  
"I wasn't there all night. EJ was there with you most of it. You probably heard her." lied Bomber and walk away from the deck. When she went in, she was faced with EJ.  
"I am so sorry Bomber..." she started.  
"It is not your fault. Look EJ, for Buffer you were all night in the wardroom."  
"But I..."  
"Just do that for me please." said Bomber.  
"Ok. I will." smiled EJ.  
"I hope you will find your happiness with him." added Bomber with smile and walk away in her cabin.

0400 pm. Steaming for home port-Cairns.

"Here ya captain speaking. We are arriving into the Cairns, where we are going to have a shore leave for couple days. We deserved it. Our mision for looking for a killers will be moved after some repairs on the board. I wish you all good shore leave. That's all. Captain out!" said Kate through PA.  
"Ma'am, you will be favourite CO in the Navy." grined Spider from EOD.  
"Who would say? Kate, ice queen." jocked Kate. "No, no Ice Queen. It was Hurricane Kate." she added with smile.  
"You are still remembering that?" asked Spider.  
"Yes and I am not so sure I will forget it soon." answered Kate.  
"Best part was when Thor was stolled. Buffer's costume was amasing..." started Charge.  
"Say one more word Charge and no one will see you ever again." interupted Buffer.  
"Come on Buff. We want to know." said Ryan.  
"Go do something White." said Buffer.  
"Aye sir!" he said with a grin and walk off from bridge.  
"We had very funny things here." added RO.  
"Spider was part of the most of it." added Bomber what was sitting for wheel.  
"I wasn't..." start Spider to interject, but Buffer cut him off.  
"Yes you did." he said. "You cause an incident with Bomber on begining." added Buffer.  
"I just jocked. She pushed me." Spider defended himself.  
"You teased her about chips." added Buffer.  
"You all were." said Bomber.  
"I didn't." said Buffer and stand by wheel.  
"Yes you did. My third week, day when Charge was stabbed. Before it, you and him sit in sailor mess together with commander Flynn. You asked what is on the menu with a smirk, insinuating on the chips." said Bomber and looked into him.  
"I just asked what is for a dinner. Nothing more."  
"Don't lie Buff. She is wright. We all teased her because of the chips." added Charge.  
"Exept Swain." said Kate.  
"And you." added Bomber pointing on Kate.  
"Ma'am 15 minutes till dock." interupted Nav.  
"Ok. Nav, prepare all for docking. Buffer before I forget, Swain is expecting you in Barry general hospital. You need to be checked." said Kate. "Dutchy, you, White and Spider take a prisinors to the police." she added.  
"Aye ma'am." said Dutchy and he and Spider walked from a bridge.  
"Nav, take a rest on this shore leave. Say hi to ET and if you are going to the pub with others make sure that they don't drink too much." said Kate now turning to Nav.  
"I will. Don't worry." she smiled.  
"Charge..." started Kate walking to his side.  
"Me and Jamie are going on fishing. No any danger." he said with a smile. Kate just schock her head. Hammersley docked in Cairns.  
"RO, I am so sorry to leave you here on board but you need to help EJ with repairs." said Kate.  
"It is ok." he said and walk off from bridge to find EJ.  
"Buffer, I hope so you take my words as an order." she added looking into her XO.  
"Don't worry ma'am. I need to go there for a tetanus shot, so I will make sure he went there." said Bomber and handed Kate one file. "Medical orderes." she explained.  
"Ok. Have a nice shore leave. Both of you." said Kate walking from bridge.  
"You too ma'am." smiled Bomber.  
"Ok nanny, are we going?" teased Buffer.  
"Call me like that one more time and I swear to you I will kill you." said Bomber and punched him in the arm where was a cut. That couse him a pain. "I am sorry. I forget." she added.  
"It is ok." he smiled on her.  
After a while they went out from the ship in their civil clothes.  
They came in hospital and Bomber went for a tetanus shot and Buffer went on precise check. After two hours they finished.  
"And? What they said?" asked Bomber walking with Buffer.  
"I am fine. You saved my life Bomb." he answered with a grin.  
"I didn't." she answered and smiled on him. They went out from hospital.  
"Hey Bomb, are you for a drink?" asked Buffer.  
"Why not?" said Bomber and turn to face him.  
"Lets go then. Pub in the port or "Sunrising"?"  
"You choose. I think we will go with others."  
"Well I am having intention to remember all from this evening. But if you want we can join them."  
"No. You are absolutely wright." said Bomber and they laughed walking.  
"So "Sunrising"?"  
"Sounds good to me." said Bomber walking with Buffer toward the pub. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffer and Bomber came in pub called "Sunrising". It was small, but nice place.  
"It is a nice place." said Bomber when they ordened a drinks.  
"I agree. I always like it." he said. In that moment bartender bring their drinks.  
"So Buff, do you and Spider are planing to do some matching tattoos this time?" jocked Bomber and took a sip of her vodka martini.  
"Don't mention it to me." said Buffer and shock his head.  
"I always wanted a tattoo but I never get a oportunity to do it."  
"We can go to Paoly." sugested Buffer.  
"Yeah, and in the morning to be like you after that with Spider and XO tattoo? No thank you." said Bomber and show her hands up.  
After two hours, Buffer and Bomber were bit drank.  
"If I stay bit longer I will pass out." muttured Bomber.  
"You are wright. This was bad idea." added Buffer. "But night is not over yet." he grined.  
"What do you have on your mind?" asked Bomber and narrowed her eyes.  
"You said you want a tattoo. So lets go." he said and pull his hand.  
"Why not?" she said taking his hand with smile.

Next morning

Repairs were done before planing so Hammersley crew was called for crash sailing. Bomber came on the ship in same time as Bird.  
"You don't look so good Bomb." noticed Bird when she saw her friend.  
"And I am not. I am having a headache and my left shoulder is aching." answered Bomber.  
"Go in wardroom. I will check it." sugested Bird.  
"I will." added Bomber. After a while Bomber went in wardroom and Bird was checking her shoulder.  
"Bomb, how much you drink last night?" asked Bird while looking into Bomber's back.  
"I don't remember exactly. Why?"  
"You probably don't remember tattoo on your back."  
"What?" yelled Bomber and jumped from bed. "What is it?" she added trying to see her tattoo.  
"It is all red because of tattoo work. I will put some bandage on it." said Bird taking a bandage and put it on Bomber's shoulder. "How much I know you weren't with us. With who you finished last night?" added Bird with a grin.  
"With our XO who is going to explain me some things, like what the hell I am having on my backs." said Bomber pissed. "Stop laughing!" she added.  
"Sorry!" said Bird seriously. "Buff is in galley. He went to take a tea." she added. Bomber went in galley where Buffer was taking a mug. Bomber surprised him and he jump little bit.  
"Hey Bomb. How is your head?" he asked with a grin.  
"What do I have on my back?" asked Bomber angry.  
"Don't know." grined Buffer.  
"Really? I will kill you Buff!" said Bomber and hit him in the arm.  
"Ok ok. It is just a joke. Nothing more. And I think that that tattoo is going to like you." said Buffer and placed a mug on side.  
"I hope that my tattoo is not..."  
"Thrust me Bomber. It is not like Spider done to me. Ok?" he said and take her hand.  
"I will see in couple days. After that if I don't like it you are dead." threatened Bomber and yanked her hand away. She turned and walked away.

Week later

Hammersley still was on patrol. They were looking for a people who killed Tawls, but without succession. Bird put of bandage from Bomber's tattoo.  
"What is it? Can you see it?" asked Bomber waiting to find out what Buffer has done.  
"Yes I can. And it is so amazing." said Bird impressed.  
"Jessica what is it?" asked Bomber unpatient.  
"It is bird fenix." answered Bird.  
"Fenix?" surprised Bomber.  
"Yes. You know the legend..."  
"Yes I do. Fenix is bird what stands from ash!" answered Bomber with smile. "Buff is going to pay me for this." she added still smiling.  
"You get a fenix on your back. Be happy. What would you do that someone is calling you Chicken legs?" asked Bird and stared in her friend.  
"That is really nice. And romantic." said Bomber.  
"No. Romantic is that what Buff done for you. That tattoo. He said you will like it. And he said that that tattoo is potraying you really good." interjected Bird.  
"I don't know what to think anymore. But he is going to pay me for this." added Bomber and went out from wardroom.

1000 pm night watch

EJ was sitting for a wheel, thinking how she will spent her next shore leave. She couldn't count anymore that she will spent it with Buffer, because she had a feeling that he was avoiding her. Every movement what she was making to touch him or hug him when no one was there or looking, he was pushing her away saying that someone can see them.  
"Hey EJ." greeted Bomber with smile. 'She changed her behaviour on me.' thought EJ.  
"Hey Bomb. What are you doing here?" asked EJ looking into petty officer what sit in CO's chair.  
"I took Nav's watch." explained Bomber.  
"I heard you get one tattoo." grined EJ.  
"Yes. It is fenix. Do not ask." Bomber schock with her head.  
"Bird said that that was against your weal."  
"Yes. XO done it. Idiot." said Bomber.  
"Buff?" asked EJ surprised.  
"Yes. We get drunk and somehow I agreed to we go to Paoly. But he is going to pay me for this." said Bomber. "How are you coping?" she asked young leading seaman.  
"Ok I think." smiled EJ. "I just wait to my watch came to the end to go to sleep."  
"Go and sleep. I will take your place. That is an order." said Bomber. EJ nodded and went from bridge. Bomber sat for a wheel when Buffer joined to her.  
"You shouldn't be on watch now. Am I wright?" he asked and sit on CO's chair.  
"I take Nav's watch. And I just send EJ to sleep." answered Bomber.  
"You should to take a rest too. Last couple weeks were hard for you. I will take your watch." said Buffer and looked into young medic for a wheel.  
"I am fine." she smiled on him. "But you will pay me for the tattoo." she added.  
"Come on Bomb. It is a fenix. What, you would like that tattoo is snake?" he asked and stand by her side.  
"No. I would kill you that that is a snake. Look, because of this tattoo can start some roumors and I don't want it. And I don't want to somehow hurt EJ." said Bomber and looked into Buffer.  
"It is just tattoo..."  
"Tattoo what Spider done on you cause to 2Dads start these roumors about you and Kate. I don't want that happen to me." said Bomber and rised from wheel and putting ship on auto pilot.  
"It is not going to happen." said Buffer.  
"I don't want to risk. That is all." Bomber added and went to the EOD. Buffer came behind her.  
"I heard what you said in wardroom and don't tell me that that said EJ." he whishpered near her ear and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Buff." said Bomber not turning to face him.  
"You sure?" he asked, still being near her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She felt how he moved his hands down on her waists and she turned to push him away.  
"Yes I am. EJ was all the time there in with you." answered Bomber.  
"Maybe you made her somehow to she said it, but you forget to say that to Bird too. I asked her and she said that you were there with me all the time." he said still having his hands on her waists.  
"You were halucinating. I didn't said anything." said Bomber and look into him. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"This is wrong. Think on EJ. She loves you and she is not deserving this." said Bomber and run out from bridge.  
'I am an idiot.' thought Buffer. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bomber run into her cabin. She thought her heart will jump out from her chests. What if someone saw them on bridge? What if roumors start? How she could then looked in EJ? It was hard now too, when EJ didn't know anything, but how would it be hard to EJ finds out how she almost kissed with EJ's boyfriend. Even if it wasn't Bomber's fault. She pushed him away, even if it was hard for her to do it. Bomber wanted that Buffer kiss her, she wanted to he has some feelings towards her, but now he has to be there for EJ.  
"You ok Bomb?" murmured Bird from uper rack.  
"Yes. Have a good night Bird!" answered Bomber and ly in her rack.  
"Good night!" murmured Bird and drifted back to her sleep.

0700 am morning watch

Buffer was in galley taking a brew. He barely slept last night when he finished with his watch. His relation with Bomber was very bad. Very, very bad. And on other side, there was EJ. EJ survived to much in her life and Bomber was wright, if he hurts EJ, she won't survive it. But he didn't like her, not at that way. He liked Bomber, but because of EJ, Bomber became too further for him.  
"It is good to I find you. We need to talk." said Bomber when she entered in empty galley. "Bird is not here?"  
"No. She is in the store." answered Buffer.  
"We can't talk here..."  
"I will wait you in sailor mess." said Buffer and went out from galley. Bomber sighed while she was taking a mug and put some fresh coffee in it. Then she walked towards sailor mess. She entered in it and shut the door closed.  
"I don't know how much is clever to close a door, but I don't need unneccessary people to listen this." said Bomber and put her mug on table and sit by Buffer.  
"You are wright. Bomber I am sorry about last night." said Buffer.  
"It is ok, but I hope that never is going to happen again. Do you know what could happen that someone walk on bridge in that moment and saw how you tried to kiss me? We both will be faired from Navy." said Bomber and looked in Buffer.  
"I didn't think about that..."  
"You didn't think about anything. What would happen that EJ saw us? Her life would be destroyed again and I don't want it." said Bomber and rised.  
"Because of her you are lieing about that in wardroom?" asked Buffer when he rised too.  
"Buff..." started Bomber and looked in him, but he cut her off.  
"Answer me on bloody question!" he yelled.  
"Yes. Because of her I am lieing." yelled Bomber back. "And because of her, I am putting some distance beetwen us. We both need it." she added calmier.  
"Bomber I don't love her. I don't even like her on that way..."  
"I know. But she loves you. And she really needs you now." said Bomber and start to exit. She put her hand to open door when Buffer put his hand on her. Bomber turn and face him.  
"Buff..." she started but didn't move her hand away.  
"You are the woman what I like and love, not EJ." he said and came closer to her.  
"Stop making this more difficult than it is." whishpered Bomber but didn't push him away.  
"Bomb..."  
"No Buff. It is not our time. And our time is never gonna came. And you know it." she said and walk out.  
Bomber practicly jumped in front of Kate when she went out of sailor mess.  
"You ok Bomb?" asked Kate worriedly.  
"What?" asked Bomber noticing that Kate was talking with her. "Yes I am ma'am." she added.  
"You sure? You practicly jump from sailor mess."  
"Yes. Everything is fine. Just need some air." said Bomber and walk for a deck.  
"You ok X? I mean ma'am." said Spider passing by Kate.  
"Yes Spider I am fine. Do you know what is wrong with Bomber?" asked Kate and looked into leading seaman in front of her.  
"Dunno. But it is Bomber and only people who can really piss her of are me and Buff. I didn't do anything, so ask Buffer." smiled Spider. Kate nodded.  
"You are probably wright. They are like cat and dog." smiled Kate and walked for bridge.

1200 am Arafura sea

Nav was sitting on bridge in her chair in front of radar. It was good feeling be on the Hammersley again. She smiled on Bomber who came on bridge.  
"Are you tired Nav? Go, take some brew." said Bomber with smile.  
"No, thanks Bomber. I am fine." smiled Nav on her friend.  
"Nav, do you remember? Couple years ago, on Hammersley were just me and you from girls. Now Hammersley have us five." said Kate with a smile.  
"Yeah. You are wright." agreed Nav.  
"Hammersley became a girl ship." added Spider who was sitting for EOD and Bomber slap him on his head. All laughed.  
"Ma'am radar contact!" said Nav and show on radar screen.  
"Is it possible that these are our killers?" asked Kate looking on screen.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Take us there Nav!" said Kate and took loud speaker. "XO to the bridge in the hurry." she added.  
Buff came on the bridge.  
"We spoted our killers. Prepare boarding party. Make sure that they are well armed." said Kate looking into her XO.  
"Yes ma'am. Bird..." started Buffer.  
"Is not going to participate this boarding. Dutchy's request." answered Kate before Buffer finished his question.  
"Aye ma'am." said Buffer and walk from bridge towards boarding room.

0100 pm

"Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station" came Kate's voice from PA.  
Crew was preparing themselves in boarding room.  
"Listen up guys. We don't need any heroes wrightnow. Be carefull, because these guys are killers. Understand?" said Buffer. Everyone nodded. "Especially you Bomber." he added and she rolled her eyes while answering:  
"Yes Buffer."  
"Lets go." said Dutchy, stoping further argument between XO and coxswain.  
On the bridge, Kate was looking onto ship what her crew should boarded.  
"Ma'am boarding party is ready!" came from radio.  
"Boarding party be ready to insurt!" said Kate. She took loud speaker and went on deck together with Charge. "This is Australian Navy! Please stop or heave to. We have intent to board you!" she added through it. They didn't answer and they put up their speed.  
"Ma'am they are speeding up." said Charge.  
"Boarding party insurt insurt insurt!" said Kate through the radio.  
RHIBs went toward the viesel and crew boarded it. Dutchy and Bomber walk bellow deck, while Buffer, Spider and Ryan arrested couple of them and start to walk towards wheel house, leaving Rhino and EJ on deck. In that moment, on deck appiered two armed guy having Dutchy and Bomber for hostages.  
"Sir put the weapon down!" yelled Buffer on kidnappers.  
"You navy pricks leave my boat or I will shot them." yelled one of them.  
"Buff?!" said Spider waiting for instructions.  
"I said leave my boat!" guy with a gun yelled again and shot Rhino. "Next bullet is going into her head." he added and pointed gun in Bomber's head.  
"Ok. Ok. We are leaving." said Buffer and boarding party pull back into RHIBs, careing Rhino who was scratch with a bullet into leg.  
"Don't try to follow or you will fish their bodies from water." Bomber's kidnapper yelled. Boarding party returned back on Hammersley, while Star crew locked Bomber and Dutchy in bellow deck. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Ok here it is one more chapter. I would like to thanks TessaTessa for couraging me. I need it. Read and review. Let me know what you think about this chapter and story. I still don't know how I will finish this story, is it going to be happy ending for Buffer and Bomber or not. Write in comments what would you like.

Chapter 8

Bomber and Dutchy were tied for each other.  
"We need to free up from this ropes!" said Bomber and tried to untied it.  
"They tied it pretty hard." said Dutchy trying to break it too.  
"Lets hope that Kate will find a way to free us before they reach international water." added Bomber. "It is my fault! I didn't realised that these guys were behind." she added.  
"You had a hard week. And I didn't notice them either."  
"You always know what to say." smiled Bomber.  
"Learn that with years serving in the Navy." he smiled too.  
"Like Bird said once, hero." said Bomber and laughed.  
"What hero I am? In last three years I almost kill X, screw up when we lose our weapons, because of my stupid ideas Bird, 2Dads and RO were almost killed by some crazy brothers on one island. And on the end, I couldn't even stop to Bird doesn't see these bodies of Tawls." he said and Bomber heard desparate tone in his voice.  
"Bird wouldn't make it without you till here. Especially when Swain was hurt. He was like father to her and when he almost died in that accissedent she asked you for a help. You are her hero."  
"Now she is having a Ryan." he added.  
"You are jelaous Dutchy?" asked Bomber and grin.  
"No. I am not. Why would I be jelaous?" asked Dutchy but Bomber heard jelaousy tone in his voice.  
"Yes you are." said Bomber and gigled. "She and Ryan are just good mates. She told me that." added Bomber.  
"Stop laughing. I am not jelaous." said Dutchy.  
"I think I find our exit." said Bomber and with the leg get couple pieces of broken glass to them.  
Back on Hammersley, everyone were worried for their bosun and coxswain. Kate was sitting in CO's chair one minute looking on the radar and second on EOD. These moments when her crew was in question she hated be in dark.  
On bridge was full silent. That silent was broking only Buffer's steps. He was walking on the bridge. His steps were: tap, tap, tap, tap, turn and repet. He was worried. He could response himself for that what happened. He confronted Bomber in the morning. She probably was distracted, but he didn't said a word and let her on that bloody boarding. If they hurt her they will pay for it. Half of the crew notice that their XO was very nervous. EJ was one of them. She was sitting for a wheel. She was worried for Bomber and Dutchy too, but in normal boarders as half of crew. But with Buffer it was strange. He and Dutchy weren't so close, they just met each other. For Bomber, he was her divisional officer, but again, he was really worried. In EJ's mind came night when she first time kissed him. He told her that he loved one woman. 'Is it Bomber?' she thought and looked once more in her boyfriend what was repeting his steps.  
Charge was nervous too. He was making a nerving noise with his pen. He was claping on his table with a pen. Bomber was his favourite sailor on the ship. She is like daughter to him. Even if she was very boring with her healthy food. Dutchy was like a brother to him. They were best mates since first moment he came on board. This unknown situation was damn pain for all of them.  
Bird was in galley. She tried to prepare a brew and to get it to the bridge but her hands were shaking. Bomber was her best friend, someone with who she shared all her secrets, she was like a sister for her. Bomber was there for her, even when she had a hard day. Dutchy was...Bird thought. First time since she met him, she didn't know what Dutchy was for her. It was weird feeling, seeing Dutchy now, especially after Swain's injuring her heart flip flop every time. She scared that she started to feel something more towards him, something more than it was a brother/sister relationship.  
On the bridge was same situation as before.  
"Ma'am sat phone. Commander White on the line!" said RO giving it to Kate.  
"Kate Kingston and Melbourn are on their way. Melbourn is going to be there for half an hour." said Maxine through the phone.  
"Boarding party will be ready!" said Kate.  
"How are you holding on? I know that they are your friends." said Maxine.  
"I am fine. Thank you ma'am." said Kate. They ended a phone call.  
Back on Star, Dutchy and Bomber succided to relase themself from ropes, but they both had a cuts on hands from glass.  
"If we survive, I can bet that Bird will send us on tetanus shot." said Bomber.  
"Of course she will. It is Bird. She is worse than Swain." smiled Dutchy looking for something what would help them to open a door.  
"You love her?" asked Bomber. "I am not asking you this as Bomber. I am asking you as your friend Becca." she added with smile.  
"Maybe. I don't know. But tell her this and I will make sure to kick you out of the Hammersley." Bomber laughed.  
"Not first person who wanted to kick me out." she added giving him a pole.  
"Our XO?" he grined.  
"Yes. 5 years ago." answered Bomber with a grin.  
"Do you love him?" Dutchy teased her.  
"You are asking this as my mate or as a my ex divisional officer?"  
"Both." he said trying to open a door.  
"No I don't." answered Bomber. Dutchy opened a door.  
"We need to get to the wheel house." said Dutchy.  
"No. We need to came to engine room. We shut their engines down and buy some time for Hammersley." interjected Bomber.  
"Good idea." said Dutchy and Bomber smiled.  
Silent on Hammersley was interupted by Nikki.  
"Ma'am Star just stoped." she said.  
"What?" asked Kate and rised from her chair.  
"Yes. Look." she said and pointed on the radar.  
"I am having a visual on them." added Spider from EOD.  
"Melbourn is here." added RO.  
Hammersley and Melbourn came closer to Star. Boarding party again boarded on Star. They find Dutchy first.  
"Where is Bomber?" asked Buffer.  
"We split up." answered Dutchy. They were standing on uper deck.  
"Buff!" said Spider and pointed on lower deck. Guy was havinh a Bomber. She was on edge of conciousness.  
"Sir, put a weapon down!" said Melbourn's XO, Leutenant Smith.  
"I said not to follow." yelled guy and pushed Bomber over board. Without thinking, Buffer yanked his vest off and from uper deck he jumped in water to try to find her.  
"Buffer!" yelled Dutchy from uper deck and sighed in frustration. He run down on lower deck, where guy what pushed Bomber over board was cuffed by Spider. Others were arrested too.  
"Any visual from Bomber?" asked Kate through the radio.  
"No ma'am." answered Dutchy.  
"Swimmers are ready..." started Kate.  
"No need. Buffer allready jumped over board." answered Dutchy rubbing his head.  
"What? About what he was thinking? He is still on light duties after poisoning." said Kate with frustration.  
"I tried to stop him, but that is Buffer..." started Dutchy but altercation on his left drag his attention. Ten young woman came on deck companied by Ryan.  
"I find them bellow deck." he explained.  
"Dutchy sit rep." said Kate.  
"Buffer is still looking for a Bomber and these guys weren't just killers and weapon smuglers, they are people smuglers too." added Dutchy.  
"Ok, Melbourn will take them all. You be ready in RHIBs if Buffer needs help." said Kate through radio.  
"What happened with Buffer?" asked EJ caming on bridge.  
"Nothing..." started Kate but Nikki cut her off.  
"One of the Star's crew threw unconcious Bomber over the board. He is looking for her." answered Nav.  
"What? He is not a swimmer. And he is still on light duties because of poisoning." said EJ.  
"I am wear of that sailor." said Kate. "I am worried for Bomber. She is unconcious and her hands are tied up." she added and look into her navigator.  
"She is smart. And she knows the dril in situations like this. And she is going to be ok. Buffer will find her." answered Nikki.  
"You sure in that? He is not all possible guy." added Kate.  
"Buffer would die first than let something happen to Bomber." added Nav not looking into EJ whos heart melted.  
"You are wright." smiled Kate.  
"Ma'am, Buffer find her!" interupted Dutchy's voice from radio.  
"Bring her back on the ship." said Kate.  
"Tell Bird she prepare a wardroom." said Dutchy. "She is in very bad condition." he added while he was looking into unconcious medic.  
"Roger, Hammersley out!" said Kate and run into wardroom.  
"Bird prepare all for a patient." she said.  
"Dutchy?" asked Bird.  
"No. He is ok. It is Bomber." answered Kate. Couple minutes later, Buffer carried young medic in wardroom. He was reluctant to broke a contact, because only on that way he was sure that she is ok.  
"I need some space to I can work. XO can you say RO to he contact me medic. I will need them." said Bird looking into XO.  
"Wright away Bird." he said and practicly run for a bridge.  
"RO, Bird needs medic on line wrightnow." he said to radio operator. Robert nodded.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
"I don't know mate. I don't know." answered Buffer and walk of from bridge. He was faced with Kate in corridor.  
"It is good that I saw you. We need a word." she said and Buffer looked in his CO.  
"Can it wait?" he asked.  
"No Buffer it can't wait. In my cabin in 10 minutes." she yelled and Buffer saw that wasn't very wise said 'no' to angry Kate. He just nodded and walk for his cabin to take a shower and to change his uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffer walked towards CO's cabin. He allready know what Kate is going to tell him.  
"Come in Buff!" she said and he came in.  
"What is going on?" he asked and crossed his arms.  
"You desobeyed order and jump in water. And you are still on light duties after poisoning."  
"I done that just to save Bomber." answered Buffer.  
"I know. And I understand. But again you went against my orders. I don't need cowboys on this ship."  
"I know ma'am and I am sorry. It won't happen again."  
"I hope so..."  
"Ma'am, Dutchy just find a dead body on Star. It is woman, probably former owner of Star." said Nav caming in her cabin.  
"Oh my God!" said Kate. "Melbourn is going to take care for everything. For now we are waiting what Bird is going to say. Is Bomber gonna need medical treatmen or not." added Kate.  
"Ma'am, I just check Bomber. She is going to be ok. She is still unconcious, but she is going to be ok. She doesn't have any injuries, just bruised ribs again." said Bird caming in CO's cabin.  
"Thanks Bird." smiled Kate on young chef.  
"Ma'am is that all?" asked Buffer.  
"Yes." Kate nodded and he went out together with Bird.  
"Can I see her?" he asked.  
"Yes. She is sleeping but you can. Just be quiet." answered Bird and smiled. "I will be in galley." she added and went towards it. Buffer went in wardroom, where Bomber was sleeping. He sat by her bed and took her hand in his. She was everything to him, and losing her would mind losing everything what he had. Seeing her today on that ship first with a gun on her head and then how that guy is throwing her unconcious over board almost killed him. It was his fault. He shouldn't told her that in sailor mess. When he shut up till then, he could shut up from then too. After it, she probably was distracted and that almost costed her life.  
"She is going to be ok." Bird interupted when she came in wardroom.  
"I know. Just I am feeling bit responsible for all this what happened." he answered not looking into chef.  
"But you didn't. You saved her Buff. Without you, in water, unconcious, she would die." said Bird. "When she wake up, she is going to tell you all this what I allready told you." added Bird with a smile.  
"Probably." Buffer smiled too. "Look Bird, go take some rest. It was a hard day for you. I will stay with her." he added.  
"Ok. Thanks Buff." said Bird and started to walk towards doors. Then she returned. "Maybe you should tell her about your feelings and stop torturing herself and yourself." she added and then went out.

0300 am night watch

Buffer was sleeping in the chair. Sailors what were going bellow deck after their watchs woke him up. He looked on Bomber who was still sleeping. He move a hair from her face and took her hand. How much he wrong choosing EJ. He never could forget Bomber even if he wanted it so much. In that moment, Bomber start tosing having a nightmare.  
"Bomb wake up!" said Buffer shaking her easily to she woke. She woke with scream. Spontaneosly, without thinking, Buffer pull her into hug.  
"It is ok! It was just a nightmare! You are safe now." he said while she was in his arms and while she was crying.  
"I again was on that board, see that woman dieing in front of me and I can't do anything." said Bomber through tears.  
"Calm down. It is ok!" said Buffer and kiss her forehead. He sat by her side, still having Bomber in his arms.  
"What happened there? Tell me!" said Buffer while his one arm was looped around Bomber and second was on her hand.  
"After I split up with Dutchy, I heard a noise and went in bellow deck. I found these women downthere. Then I opened next door and I was faced with that poor woman." said Bomber and burst into tears. Buffer squeeze her hand. "She was still allive, but then he came and stab her. On my eyes and I couldn't do anything. When he captured me again, I thought on one moment that I am next." she added while her tears were falling down. She hugged him tighter.  
"But it is over now. You are safe and he is arrested." Buffer comforted her.  
"Thank you!" said Bomber.  
"On what?" asked Buffer.  
"You saved me. Take me out of the water." smiled Bomber.  
"It was my fault I didn't protected you in first place." said Buffer and looked in Bomber.  
"My hero." said Bomber and laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Buffer.  
"When Dutchy first time came on board, Bird said that he could be her hero every day." answered Bomber with smile.  
"And?"  
"And couple weeks after, 2Dads tease her about it and Swain said that every woman on board had a hero. 2Dads said that Kate's hero is CO and that costed him cleaning toilets. Bird's hero was Dutchy and he still is. I said I didn't have it and Swain added from a joke that it was you." finished Bomber laughing.  
"And?" asked Buffer and looked into her.  
"And what?" asked Bomber and looked into him.  
"Did I be your hero?" asked Buffer with a grin.  
"Yes you did." smiled Bomber. She looked on him. "And you still are." she added.  
"Really?" he asked and rise his eyebrows.  
"Yes. You show it today. My hero." she said and kissed him in cheek and then put her head on his shoulder. That last moment saw EJ. Her heart melted. First, Buffer is spending all night there in wardroom with another woman and second, Bomber was in his arms and he didn't care that someone could see them. And when she kissed him in cheek, he didn't pushed her away. EJ was sure in one thing now, woman about what Buffer speak earlier was Bomber. She run in her cabin and lied in her rack crying. 'This time I won't give up. I am not going to let her to have him.' thought EJ while she was crying.

0600 am, morning watch

Bomber was sleeping and Buffer's arm was still around her. He was sleeping too. They were in very unprofesional posicion. Dutchy was walking by corridor and suddenly came in wardroom to see how is Bomber when he saw that sight.  
"What the Hell..." he started but he was cutted with Bird.  
"Come here." she said and pull him out of wardroom.  
"Bird..." he started.  
"Shut up! It is none of your buisnis. Don't mess up." said Bird when she pushed him out from wardroom.  
"They are breaking rules..."  
"They not. And it is not your or mine thing." Bird was determineded to stop Dutchy.  
"It is. Breaking rules..."  
"You saw Mike and Kate kissing two years ago and you didn't say a word. You can do that now too." interjected Bird.  
"How do you know that?" asked Dutchy surprised.  
"Kate told me." answered Bird. "Promise me you won't say a word." she added.  
"I won't Chicken legs. I promise. But I will tease them for that for next couple patrols." he said with a grin.  
"I don't know how much is clever idea to tease anyone from them. Spider teased Bomber because of chips and almost finished over board. He also made stupid joke on Buffer and he was cleaning ship for next three patrols." worned Bird.  
"You are wright. But we need to woke them up..." Dutchy didn't finish because Bird slammed with a door of sailor mess. "Ok, I was thinking to woke our little love birds in wardroom, not entair ship." he added.  
"Call to hands! Call to hands! Wakey, wakey, wakey!" came from PA.  
"I need to finish breakfast. I allready lose enough time and Charge is going to be in galley for hour and a half and he will say that he is hungry." said Bird and went for a galley avoiding Dutchy's look. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Bird slammed doors shut, Buffer and Bomber woke up. And then they realised how they were sleeping. They both knew that that was very unproffesional from both of their sides. Bomber broke the grip and rised. She sat on the bed, while Buffer rised and took his uper part of his uniform and put it on. In wardroom was completely silency. No one didn't want to broke it.  
"Did we miss fire alarm or something?" asked Buffer just to broke unpleasant silent.  
"Why?" asked Bomber and looked into Buffer who was standing in front of her.  
"Someone shut door with such noise, that I would think it is you that you weren't here." he said and laughed.  
"Very funny. Someone just slammed door. Probably Bird, because she is a chef and they are only early on patrol boats and officers from the watch." explained Bomber while she was still sitting on bed.  
"Is that something on my count? Officers from the watch?"  
"Maybe." said Bomber with a grin. "I hated you sometimes. You didn't gave me any dodgy work on board, but you were always getting me out of bed 15 minutes earlier than I should woke up." she added.  
"Sorry for that." he said and show his hands.  
"Thanks for last night Buff. For being here." said Bomber when she rised from bed and looked in him.  
"Friends are made for that." he said and put his hand on her shoulder. In his mind he was thinking that last thing what he wanted to be with her was friend, but he is not going to make one more mestake as two days earlier. "And a heroes." he added and Bomber hit him in the arm.  
"If you say someone that I said it, I will kill you. I promise." she threatened.  
"Don't worry. I won't say it to anybody." he added and smiled on her and then left a wardroom. Bomber sighed and went in her cabin.

0730 morning watch

Crew was in galley, taking a breakfast. Bird was serving it together with Ryan.  
"Cereals for you Charge." said Bird and put a plate in front of him.  
"Look Bird, Bomber is not here. So can I get sausage?" begged Charge. He didn't noticed Bomber who was standing behind him.  
"Charge..." started Bird.  
"Please. I can't eat anymore salads and cereals." repeted Charge.  
"Then be hungry Charge. You are still on diet. Remember?" said Bomber and Charge jumped. "Just fruit salad for me Bird." she added and Bird nodded.  
"Wright away Bomb." said Bird and smiled.  
EJ entered in galley and took a plate.  
"Can I get a cup of coffee please?" she asked.  
"Here it is EJ!" said Bird and handed it to her. Bomber was taking her plate from pult when EJ was taking a mug. In that moment EJ spit hot coffee on Bomber's hand.  
"I am so sorry." said EJ.  
"It is ok." said Bomber and tried to smile.  
"Let me see it." said Bird lefting galley and caming to Bomber. "I will put some bandage on it. And it should be ok in couple days." added Bird. Bomber nodded and smiled.

1000 am second morning shift

"EJ I need a word with you." said Bomber when she came in sailor mess where EJ was sitting.  
"How I can help Bomber?" she asked and looked in a woman what was standing in front of her.  
"Why did you do that in galley?"  
"Do what?" asked EJ.  
"Spiting coffee on my hand." explained Bomber.  
"To put some sence in you. Pete is mine, so stay away from him." said EJ and rised.  
"Excuse me?" asked Bomber surprised.  
"I said stay away from him. He is mine and I am not going to let you have him." said EJ and stand in front of Bomber.  
"I don't have anything with him. He is my divisional officer. And my friend." answered Bomber while she was looking into young et in front of her.  
"I worned you." added EJ.  
"You are crazy. Even if you lose him, that will means that he never loved you. He is not going to leave you because of me." said Bomber and walk out of sailor mess. When she went out, she sighed. Bomber knew that this all will bring her trouble. How could she let him so close to her? Idiot! EJ probably saw them in wardroom. Or maybe she saw them on bridge too. What idiot she was? Bomber decided. She is going to put some distance between her and Buffer.  
"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!" came from PA and interupted Bomber in her thoughts. She went in boarding room to prepare herself for boarding.  
"What is going on Dutchy?" she asked him.  
"Fire caught ship and we don't know how much injured people is on board. You are going to?" he asked looking into young medic.  
"I am a medic remember. And I am fine. Bird give me clear. You?" asked Bomber back.  
"Same position as you. Bird let me." he said with smile.  
"Are we ready?" asked Buffer. Everyone nodded. "Lets go then." he added. Boarding party went on ship in flame. Smoke was on deck too, so boarding teams put their masks on their face when they step close to ship.  
"Bomber, Bird check injured on deck." said Buffer.  
"Yes sir!" said Bomber and Buffer winced. She never called him 'sir', even when he yelled on her. Something was wrong.  
"Buff?" interupted Dutchy.  
"Dutchy, you and Spider wheel house, Ryan and me bellow deck. EJ, Rhino check uper deck." said Buffer trying not to think about that what Bomber said.  
Crew went by orders.  
"Sir we are having three injured people on deck. They are not in danger." said Bomber through the radio.  
"Any signs from more injured?" he asked.  
"Negative sir." answered Bomber.  
"Buff, I just find two more people. They are very bad... Urgh." started Bird but she screamed. Dutchy didn't wait. He run for boat deck, begging God that his arriving won't be too late. When he came on boat deck, Bomber was allready there.  
"Where is she?" asked Dutchy.  
"Downthere. Flore broke down and she fell." said Bomber and pointed on Bird lying unconcious. Downthere was main souce of fire. Buffer arrived on boat deck too. EJ and Rhino joined them.  
"Rhino, join to Spider and Ryan." said Buffer.  
"Yes sir." he said and went for wheel house.  
"Where you think you are going?" asked Bomber noticing that Dutchy was removing his life jacket.  
"Someone needs to go down." said Dutchy.  
"I will go. All this is unstabile. I am easier than you Dutchy." said Bomber.  
"No you won't." said Buffer. EJ looked in him. He was so worried for Bomber like no one another is not exicting.  
"Ma'am, it is Bomber. Bird just fell through the flore and she is in room where is souce of fire on board. I need your aprovment ma'am for going downthere to save her." said Bomber while she was ignoring Buffer.  
"You are crazy..." started Kate but Dutchy's voice interupted her.  
"I will do that ma'am."  
"Dutchy..."  
"I have to do it." said Dutchy and she felt desparation in his voice.  
"Ok, but be carefull!" said Kate giving up.  
"Aye ma'am." he said and get himself down to the unconcious Bird.  
"Jessica, it is me Dyllan. Can you hear me?" he asked gently slaping her on face. Her conciousness returned. "Lets go from here." he added lifting her up in his arms. He needed to pass fire to he came to the exit, but now his life wasn't so worth, how much was worth that what he was caring in his arms. Bird was the most valuable thing for him. Dutchy caried her on deck, where Bomber was ready to check her over.  
"Bird can you breath normal?" asked Bomber giving her breathing mask.  
"Yes I can. But I think I burned my arm." answered Bird weakly.  
"Bomber?!" said Dutchy begging God that she say that Bird is going to be ok.  
"She is fine. She just burned her arm little bit, but that's all." said Bomber and smiled on bosun. "But you won't be ok." she added pointing on his arm.  
"It is just a scratch." he added.  
"Well I am not so sure. It looks like pretty bad burn, but I will check it on ship." said Bomber.  
After they boarded injured on RHIBs, crew returned back on Hammersley which was steaming for a port. Bird was sleeping in her rack and Bomber was checking her over every half an hour.  
"You really think you will skip it?" asked Bomber when Dutchy tried to sneek by wardroom.  
"Is it really neccessary?" he asked.  
"Yes it is." said Bomber and take gloves on. He put off his uper part of his uniform. "Nothing dangerous, but it will need treatman. And bandages." she added looking on his burns.  
"Ok." he said. Dutchy didn't have a strenght for arguement with person what is Bomber, not today, so he let her to she finish her work.  
"Done." she said ripping her gloves off. "Was it so terrible?" she added with smile.  
"It is just a burn." he said.  
"Whatever you say. But burns can get infected." answered Bomber.  
"Yeah, I almost forget. Buffer said he needs to talk with you. He is waiting you in boarding room." said Dutchy while he was exiting out from wardroom.  
"Great." murmured Bomber and walk for a boarding room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bomber walked in boarding room and she was faced with Buffer who was putting weapon in locker.  
"You wanted to see me?" asked Bomber and cross her arms. Buffer locked locker and turn to face her.  
"Yes I did." he answered. "We have to talk."  
"Can it wait?" asked Bomber knowing that for her 'talks' with Buffer she always needed long nervs and today she didn't have it.  
"No it can't." answered Buffer.  
"Ok then. What is it?" asked Bomber knowing that this talk won't finished very well.  
"What have I done?" he asked and looked in her.  
"Why?" she answered with question.  
"Don't answer me on my questions with questions."  
"I don't know what are you talking about." she said begging God to she remains calm.  
"You called me 'sir' today..."  
"You are leutenant. And you are my divisional officer and my superior."  
"Don't gave me this bullshits. I know you." he interjected.  
"Because of EJ. She is not deserving your behavior." said Bomber and she could feel that her anger start to race up.  
"Don't start with that again."  
"She is suffering and you know it. And she is not deserving that what are you doing to her." said Bomber and turn to leave.  
"Petty officer I didn't finished." he said using her rank, because he know that this is going to made her to stop.  
"Yes Buff." she said and turn again to him.  
"Today on boarding you desobeyed my order." he said.  
"Because it was stupid. Why you said that I couldn't go downthere?" said Bomber and her voice was little bit higher.  
"Because I would die first then see how you are dieing." he said and in same moment he regreted for his words.  
"Buff..." she started.  
"I told you hundred times till now, I like you Bomber. More than I should." said Buffer and step close to her.  
"Can you stop with that? We are serving on same boat, you are having EJ." she said but didn't pushed him away.  
"Forget on Navy, on EJ. Just on one moment." whishpered Buffer to her ear. With him so close she stop thinking and she kissed him. He spun them over and pinned her towards the locker. No one of them didn't think that someone could see them there. He moved his hands down to her body, stroking and caressing, igniting nerve endings everywhere they touched. Buffer slid his hands under her t-shirt savouring the feel of her soft warm skin. Bomber's hands lingered over the muscled expanse of his chest, then slid around to stroke the taut muscles of his back. In that moment from PA came a signal for watch changes and that returned both of them in reality. Bomber pushed him away.  
"This shouldn't happened. Never ever." she said while she was fixing her t-shirt and hair.  
"I am awear of that." he added fixing his uniform. What the hell did he think? He almost taken her there, in boarding room where anybody could see them. Bomber didn't say nothing and she left boarding room and headed for her cabin. What the hell she was thinking about? Kissed him there. What idiot she was. How she supose to look on him till end of their time together on same ship. She entered in her cabin and noticed that Bird was still sleeping.  
Buffer walked on bridge where EJ was sitting for a wheel. When she saw him she smiled on him, but he didn't smile back.  
"EJ we need to talk when we came back in Cairns. It is very important." he said when he stand by her side.  
"Is everything ok?" she asked and looked in her boyfriend.  
"Just we have to talk." said Buffer and left a bridge leaving EJ to think what the heck was happening.

0600 pm Cairns, home port

Hammersley crew was leaving a ship. Week of shore leave was all what they needed after hard couple weeks. After their 'contouring' in boarding room, Buffer and Bomber were avoiding each other. They met on deck when they both were leaving a ship. They both could thank to Spider because they didn't know what to say to each other.  
"Buffer you are going on drink with us?" asked young sailor.  
"No Spider. I need to finish with something." he answered.  
"Bomber?!" said Spider and looked into his friend.  
"Me neither. After all this what happened in last couple days, only thing what I need is sleep." said Bomber and start to leave. "Have a nice shore leave Buff." she added with smile.  
"You too." he added. They both sighed in relief. It is look like that all was returning into normal.  
"You owe me a beer Chicken legs." said Dutchy and grined.  
"Beer?" she asked and looked into him.  
"Yes." he winked on her.  
"Beer it is!" she said and smiled.

2000 pm Cairns

Buffer went to met with EJ. He decided, his relationship with her needs to finish.  
"Come in." she said when she opened a door. She leaned to kiss him but he moved.  
"We need to talk." said Buffer.  
"Ok. What is so important?" she said and sit on sofa. He sat by her side and took her hand.  
"We need to stop seeing each other." he said gently how much he could.  
"What? How do you mean that?" asked EJ surprised.  
"You can see that we tried, but this is not going very well between us. It is better to this be over before someone gets hurt." he said and looked in EJ's defeated face.  
"Like I didn't get hurt for all this time? You were hurting me every time when you didn't paying any attention to me. For you, on first place always was Bomber and her wellfare." said EJ while tears were felling down.  
"EJ..."  
"No. Let me finish. She is the most important for you. Am I wright?" asked EJ and looked into Buffer. "If I deserve anything, that would be a thruth." she added.  
"Yes. She is the most important person in my life. I would die than let something happen to her. But she is not having anything with this."  
"I know. She is honour person. She never would ne with someone who is having girlfriend or wife. Now get out of my house." she said and Buffer left her house. When ge closed door behind him, EJ started to cry.

2100 pm Cairns, pub

"Some people are getting old." said Ryan and took a sip from his beer.  
"If is that something on my count young White you are dead." threatened Charge, because he was oldest in the crew.  
"No, not you. I mean, look. Buffer skip it. Bomber went home too. And where is EJ? I understand Kate. She is having a husband..."  
"They are not old. They just meed little bit space and relaxing time." interupted Bird.  
"Time together." whishpered Dutchy to Bird and she hit him in the arm.  
"I worned you. Say one more word and you will eat salad what you are gonna made in next three weeks." she threatened.  
"About what are you two talking?" asked Spider.  
"Nothing. Nothing important." said Dutchy knowing that Bird will fullfill her threat.  
"Is there any place for more two people?" said Kate caming towards table with Mike.  
"Of course ma'am." said Spider and bring two chairs.  
"It is good to see you sir." said Charge.  
"Thanks Charge. Where are others?" he asked when he didn't noticed Buffer, Bomber and Nav.  
"Buffer and Bomber are allready old. Older than Charge." said Ryan when Charge gave him black stare.  
"And Nav is probably home with Josh." added Bird.  
"EJ is not here too." noticed Kate.  
"She went home too. She said she needed some space." answered Dutchy.  
"Are you sure that Bomber is ok? She is never skiping drinks with crew." said Mike.  
"Yes she is. She said she needed some sleep." answered Bird.  
"With Buffer." added Dutchy silently and only Bird heard him. She hit him again but this time stronger.  
"Stop it Dutchy. Really!" she said.  
"Ma'am, can you move Bird away from Bomber? She is starting to be like her." said Dutchy while he was caressing place where Bird hit him.  
"Be carefull what you will say and you will be safe. Golden rule with Bomber." said Spider and all crew laughed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bomber was sitting at her home reading a fashion magazin what left her cousin. Boring, boring, boring. Her thoughts were returning on happenings in boarding room. She shouldn't think about it, because these thoughts could lead to lot of nothing good. In her thoughts interupted sound of her phone. She unlocked it and read a message. It was from Buffer.  
"We need to talk. It is urgent." Bomber sighed and once more looked in senders ID. Without thinking she taped answer:  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
After couple minutes came an answer.  
"You decide."  
'Why I always need to decide?' thought Bomber and taped another answer.  
"Sunrise, in one hour."  
"I will be there." came final message.  
Bomber rised and pick the keys and went for 'Sunrise'. When she entered in small pub, in first place she didn't know what she was doing, but Buffer allready spoted her, so she couldn't run away. She ordered a drink and went towards table.  
"About what you wanted to we talk?" she asked when she sit by him.  
"I left EJ." he answered.  
"You did what?" asked Bomber surprised. "Why?"  
"You know very well why. But this is not what I wanted to talk with you about."  
"What is it then?" she asked and took a sip of her beer.  
"Till end of this tour left five months." he started.  
"Yes." agreed Bomber.  
"After tour ends lets sit and talk about our feelings and what we are going to do." he sugested.  
"Buff..." started Bomber but his words had a sence.  
"Just think about it ok?" he said and took her hand.  
"Maybe you are wright. After five months we will know what are we feeling and where that going to lead us." said Bomber.

Two hours later

Buffer walk Bomber home. That was silent walk.  
"Thanks for walking me home." said Bomber with smile when they arrived.  
"Pleasure is only mine." jocked Buffer. He leaned and kissed her cheek. She moved her face and put her lips on his.  
"Bomb we said five months till end of this tour." he said but he didn't push her away.  
"I know. But this is just for one night." Bomber answered and looked in his eyes. "And what is the harm? We are proffs." she added and pull him inside with her.

Month after, Arafura sea

From last happenings pass one month. Bomber and Buffer, after spent night together didn't be together. They decided to wait end of the tour.  
"This cut looks pretty bad but it is not." said Bomber while she was patching cut on Bird's hand.  
"It is Dutchy's fault. He scared me and I cut myself." explained Bird and smiled on Bomber who was finishing her job.  
"Dutchy is spending too much of his free time in the galley." noticed Bomber with a grin.  
"So what? We are just friends." interjected Bird. "I bought that parfeum what you sugested me." added Bird and show it a wrist. When Bomber smell it, her face became pale.  
"You ok Bomb?" asked Bird.  
"Yes. I ate something bad." said Bomber. "On shore leave." she added when Bird looked in her with wide eyes.  
"Ok. I will made you a tea." said Bird and smiled.  
"Ok, thanks. But do you have a ment tea?"  
"Yes why?"  
"I like it." said Bomber. "And after it sickness dissapiered." she added with smile.  
"Sure. Do you want sugar or honey?" asked Bird.  
"Nothing. It makes me sick too." said Bomber and took pilules against sickness.  
"These are not helping." said Bird.  
"I know." answered Bomber while Bird was leaving wardroom.  
'What the hell is going on with me?' thought Bomber while she was taking a sip of water.

0400 pm afternoon watch

Kate was sitting in her chair on bridge looking on sea horizon.  
"Are you ok Bomb now?" she asked looking into young medic who came and sit for wheel.  
"Yes. Tea is helping. I just ate something bad. I didn't even know that I am so sensitive." said Bomber.  
"You went to see doctor? After that incident on Victory day island..." asked Kate worriedly.  
"Yes. I went to see Swain. He done some analises and he thinks that my sickness and dizziness have nothing with radioactive crater." answered Bomber and looked on horizon.  
"You are worried?" asked Kate because she knew Bomber very well to she know when young medic was worried.  
"Honestly I am. It is killing me. What if I am sick? What if I am having a cancer? What then?" said Bomber silently to her CO.  
"There are medications. But I am sure that you just ate something bad." comfronted Kate.  
"What if I not?" said Bomber and one tear rolled down her cheek.  
"It is going to be ok." said Kate and smiled.  
"Bomber, you have a call. It is Swain. He said that it was important." said RO when he came on bridge.  
"Go Bomber." said Kate and smiled comforting.  
Bomber smiled back and run for comcen. She took a phone and answered.  
"Swain, are analises finished?" said Bomber bitting her bottom lip.  
"Yes." answered Swain while he was sitting in his office in hospital and was looking into analises.  
"What is it Swain?"  
"When you return back in port cane to see me. We need to talk. It is important." said Swain with serious tone.  
"Swain, is it bad news? Just say it!" said Bomber noticing his tone.  
"I don't know. You will see it after you came here. See you soon Bomber." he said and finished a call.  
Bomber left phone. She allready knew the answer. Swain has never been so serious. News are bad. She is ill. Victory day island finally costed her all what she had and all what she could have. 


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I finally updated one more chapter. In last chapter I wrote that Bomber is sick. Now you will find out from what. I know that EJ wasn't part of this chapter but in next she is going to be main. Read, enjoy and review.

 **PS:** Thank you all who read it, favourited, followed and review this story.

Chapter 13

Hammersley finally came back to port. That day Bomber had a meeting with Swain. Her dizzines were stronger and sickness too. That day, Bomber barely was standing on her feets. She exited from ship and she was faced with Buffer on the warf.  
"Are you ok? You look pale." he noticed and she heard that he was concerned.  
"I am fine." lied Bomber. She didn't need his pitiness. She needed his love, but now all what she needed was to he be what far away from her.  
"Are you up for drink?" asked Buffer.  
"No. I am having a meeting. With Swain." said Bomber. "You know that we are doing analises twice a year because of Victory day island." she added.  
"Are you ok 100%?" Buffer repeted his question.  
"Yes I am. Don't worry." said Bomber and smiled, but Buffer was sure that she is lieing. In that moment came her cab and Bomber left for Barry general hospital where she is going to finds out how much is bad her stage.

Hour later, Barry general hospital

Bomber came in hospital feeling like her heart is going to drop out from her chests from fear.  
"Take a sit Bomber." said Swain.  
"What is it? What is wrong with me?" asked Bomber teriffeded.  
"Nothing's wrong." said Swain and there was little smile on his lips.  
"Then why I am having sickness and dizziness? Swain, tell me the truth." said Bomber while she was shaking.  
"It is normal in your stage. In every stage is different simptoms." he explained.  
"In what stage? Tell me openly. What is wrong with me Swain? Am I going to die?" asked Bomber ready for every answer. Swain laughed.  
"From that stage is not dieing usually, but maybe you will for one year. But from tiredness." he answered while he was still laughing.  
"Swain say what is wrong with me." yelled Bomber.  
"You are a medic wright?"  
"Yes." answered anoyed Bomber.  
"So you should reconise your simptomes."  
"Swain..."  
"Ok, ok. You are not ill and you are not having a cancer." said Swain.  
"So..."  
"You are pregnant Bomber. And it is look like you that your kid is not going to be very calm." said Swain with a grin.  
"Pregnant?" asked Bomber with smile.  
"Yes." Swain nodded. "This I made for you. This is analises what you are going to give Kate because od your light duties." he added.  
"Ok thanks." said Bomber and took papir what Swain give to her. She went out and came a message that ship is sailing out.

Hour later, port

Bomber came on ship happily. She went to see Kate.  
"How pass your meeting with Swain?" asked Kate and looked in young medic.  
"Good. I am pregnant." said Bomber exciteted.  
"Congratulation! I knew that you will be ok." said Kate and hugged her friend.  
"Swain put me on light duties but I don't want to others from ship know for it." said Bomber.  
"Sure. I will talk with XO..."  
"Nobody ma'am." said Bomber. She wanted to tell Buffer on her own.  
"Ok. Take some rest. You probably will be for a wheel then." said Kate.  
"Yes I will ma'am." she said and went for a bridge.  
After half an hour, Hammersley left port.

1000 pm first night watch

Bomber was on bridge. She was on the watch, but she couldn't sleeping either. Pregnant, she never thought she will be pregnant. Little life what is growing inside her. She didn't realise that she was smiling.  
"You are in good mood Bomber." said Buffer and came on bridge. He gave her a mug. "It is tea. Bird said that you stoped drink coffee." he added.  
"Yes I did." said Bomber and took a sip of her tea.  
"What Swain said?" asked Buffer remembering their earlier talk.  
"I am healthy. Buff I need to tell you something." said Bomber.  
"What is it?" he asked gently.  
"I am thinking to leave a ship."  
"Why? We said we will wait till end of tour." said Buffer confused.  
"Yes, but I have to take shore posting." said Bomber.  
"Why? You are hidding something."  
"Yes I do. But lets left it as a surprise. I will tell you when we return back in Cairns." said Bomber while Buffer was looking in her with confussion.  
"I hate surprises." said Buffer.  
"Maybe you will like this surprise. Don't worry. I am not dieing or something. And I am not going to left you. Well we are not together yet." said Bomber laughing.  
"Very funny. I am worried for you." said Buffer and took her hand.  
"You don't have to be. I am fine." said Bomber with smile and squeeze his hand.  
"This is so unfair. Bird hide all snacks." said Charge when he came on bridge. Bomber moved her hand away and Buffer moved on safe distance, to Charge don't suspicious.  
"Of course she did. Bomber's order." said Buffer.  
"What are you doing here on bridge? It is Bomber's watch." said Charge.  
"Well knowing that she has been sick so I came to replace her." explained Buffer.  
"I think I will visit galley." said Bomber and both men looked in her. "What? I am hungry." she added.  
"You? You have never went in galley at night." asked Charge confused.  
"For everything exist first time." said Bomber and walk from bridge. She went in galley and she saw Bird.  
"Can I do something for you Bomber?" asked Bird when she noticed her friend.  
"Yes. I am hungry. I ate little for dinner..."  
"Little?" interupted Bird. "I don't think so. What is going on Bomber? You stop with drinking coffee, you are always hungry." Bird added while she was looking in her friend who took snacks from hidden place.  
"You can't say to anybody." said Bomber. "This will know only you and Kate for now." added Bomber.  
"How could you Bomber?" asked Nav caming in galley. "I think we are friends." she added.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Bomber with puzzle look.  
"You said Kate, now you are telling Bird, but you wouldn't tell me anything."  
"Look, I don't want to anyone know before we returns back in Cairns. Till then I am on light duties." explained Bomber. Bird coughed.  
"I am still here. What is going on?" asked Bird.  
"You, me and Kate will be aunties soon." said Nav with smile.  
"Aunties?" asked Bird with confusion and then look in Bomber with wide eyes. "No way! You are pregnant?" she added.  
"Shhh. No one doesn't know. Just three of you." Bomber silented her.  
"I am so happy because of you. But who is the father?" asked Bird.  
"You will find out." said Bomber with grin.  
"Come on tell us." added Nav.  
"I said all what I wanted. Good night girls." she said. Bomber took chocolate from hidden place and went in her cabin.  
"What do you think who is he?" asked Nav.  
"Dunno." said Bird.  
"We will find out. Good night Bird." said Nav and left out.  
Bird start to finish her cleaning, when Dutchy joined her.  
"You will pay me for that couple days ago. I cut myself because of you." said Bird and looked into Dutchy.  
"I came and put a hand on your shoulder. It wasn't my fault that you were in your thoughts." jocked Dutchy. Bird keep staring into him. "Ok. I will do whatever you say." he added.  
"Ok then." said Bird and give him cleaver. "Finish the cleaning." she added and left a galley, leaving Dutchy alone in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bomber woke up in the morning feeling sick. She run in the toilet and threw couple times. Then she put her uniform on and went in galley.  
"Morning Bomb. Tea for you." said Bird and gave her cup of tea.  
"Thanks. Cup of tea is all what I need." said Bomber with smile.  
"We are returning back in Cairns. Charge said that engines are overheating, so HMAS Victory is going to finish this patrol. Kate just told me." said Bird.  
"Ok. I am going little bit on deck. I need air." said Bomber and walk out from galley.  
"Question number one Bird, why is Bomber drinking tea? Question number two, what is wrong with her?" said Buffer and stand in front of young cook.  
"I don't know Buff. You have to ask Bomber. She is on deck." said Bird. Buffer rolled his eyes and went towards deck.  
"You ok Bomb?" he asked when he stands by her side.  
"Yes I am." she answered with smile.  
"What's wrong? I know that is something. You said we would talk when we came back, but I can't anymore..."  
"I am pregnant." she said and looked into him waiting his reaction.  
"What? Are you serious?" he asked while he was grining. She nodded with smile. He pull her into hug.  
"Why you didn't tell me anything before?" he asked while she still was in his arms.  
"Because I found it yesterday too." she answered. "For that I am leaving a ship." added Bomber and look into Buffer. He kissed her. Buffer and Bomber weren't awear that from bridge on them were looking Kate and Nav.  
"You owe me a drink Kate." said Nav because she won a bet.  
"Yeah yeah." said Kate and rolled her eyes.  
"We are having a situation on lower deck." said Charge.  
"What is going on?" asked Kate.  
"It is EJ." he said and pointed on screen.  
"Buffer!" called Kate and pointed on another side. He and Bomber went there together with Kate and Charge. EJ pass her legs over the rail and she wanted to jump.  
"EJ look at me." said Kate and young et looked in her. "Don't do that." she added.  
"I don't have what for to live anymore ma'am." she said and jumped down. Bomber run to jump for her, but Buffer stoped her.  
"You are pregnant for Christ sake." he said and took her for an arm.  
"I will." said Ryan and jumped down for EJ.  
"Nav tell them to they away seaboat." said Kate and Nav nodded and run for bridge.  
"Away a seaboat! Away seaboat!" was heard from PA. Bomber and Kate were standing on deck looking how Ryan was trying to find and save EJ. Finally he show with a hand that he has her. RHIB came toward them and they pull EJ in RHIB. She was unconcious but she was alive.  
"Ma'am can we a word? In private?" asked Bomber.  
"Sure. Come in my cab." said Kate. After couple minutes Bomber joined her.  
"What is it?" asked Kate.  
"It is my fault because EJ tried to kill herself." said Bomber.  
"What?" asked Kate confused.  
"She and Buffer had some affair and he left her month and a half ago."  
"What? You knew it and you didn't said anything?"  
"I am sorry ma'am."  
"Ok. But how it is your fault?" asked Kate still confused.  
"Because I am leaving ship because of Pete. He is father of my kid."  
"I know that." said Kate and Bomber open wide eyes. "Me and Nav saw you two on deck." she added with a grin.  
"Ma'am..."  
"It is not your fault Bomber. You can not order to your heart. It is inposible. Pack your gear, we are returning back in Cairns." said Kate with smile.  
"Aye ma'am." said Bomber and walk towards her cabin. She was passing bt wardroom and she heard conversation between Buffer and EJ.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Buffer standing by bed.  
"For what to live Pete?" asked EJ and sit on bed. "To watch how you are happy with another woman? My life is destroyed." she added.  
"Bomber has nothing to do with our broke."  
"She has. From begining of our relationship, she was standing between us." interupted EJ.  
"Elizabeth-Jane listen to me. I told you on deck that night that I love another woman. And you knew it from begining. I have never lied you." answered Buffer and leaned on table.  
"She is leaving ship because you two are together?" asked EJ not looking into Buffer.  
"Not just because of it. She is pregnant." answered Buffer. "Look EJ, leave this ship. Take another posting. Here it is going to be just bad reminder and you need to move away." offered Buffer. Bomber needed to move from her spot because she heard Kate while she was walking towards wardroom. Bomber went in her cabin and Kate went in wardroom.  
"Buffer can you leave us for a minute?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am. Where is..."  
"Bomber is in her cabin. She is packing her things." finished Kate and Buffer nodded. He turn and left wardroom.  
"I am sorry ma'am because of that..." started EJ.  
"You have been transffered. I can't hold you on mu boat knowing that you had an affair with your XO." interupted Kate.  
"But it is finished..."  
"I didn't finished." said Kate with high voice. "I don't want people like you on my board. People who are ready to take their lifes off." she added.  
"Ma'am I promise it won't happen again." said EJ.  
"Answer me please. Why you want to stay here on board? To try to destroy Buffer and Bomber's relationship maybe?"  
"No. I would never do that."  
"I know that women in your posicion are ready on all. So please pack your gear and leave my ship when we came in Cairns. You are posted on destroyer." said Kate.  
"On destroyer? You are sending me away?" asked EJ with wide eyes.  
"When I suggested your transffer commander White put you on destroyer." answered Kate and left wardroom leaving EJ alone.  
Bomber was packing her things while Buffer was sitting by her rack.  
"She is wright. I destroyed her life, her dreams." said Bomber not looking in Buffer and still packing her things.  
"You didn't..." he started.  
"Yes I did. I should to put a distance between us, but I never made in that. And...and..." Buffer shut her up and pull her into hug.  
"Look you can't stress yourself so much. Don't forget you are pregnant." said Buffer and kissed Bomber in forehead. "I have to go to prepare all for docking and to gave some reports to Kate. I will came later to check on you." he smiled and went out. Bomber sighed and move with packing. Someone entered in her cabin.  
"I am fine. You don't have to check on me every five minutes." said Bomber while she was thinking that that was Buffer.  
"We need to talk." said EJ.  
"About what?" asked Bomber.  
"I thought you are honest person, but you are one lieing bitch. You take him from me." yelled EJ.  
"I didn't take anything for you. Me and Pete didn't have anything when you two were together." defended Bomber but EJ slaped her.  
"Get out! And leave me alone." said Bomber and turned to move witg her packing.  
"You are not going to have his child." yelled EJ and push Bomber from behind. Bomber fell on the rack and while she was felling she slammed a lamp on the flore. Buffer and Dutchy were walking by corridor in moment when noise from Bomber's cabin. They entered in and saw how EJ wanted to hit once more Bomber. Dutchy restrained EJ but he get couple hites from her.  
"Are you ok? Is baby ok?" asked Buffer and hugged Bomber.  
"I am fine. She didn't hurt me." smiled Bomber.  
Dutchy manage to pull EJ out and he locked her in her cabin.  
"Hey Bird, do you have some ice?" asked Dutchy when he entered in galley.  
"Yes...what happened to you? asked Bird when she saw Dutchy's red eye.  
"EJ attacked Bomber. I tried to restraine her and get couple hites. Bomber is ok." said Dutchy and took ice pack from Bird's hand.  
"Let me see it." said Bird and moved ice pack from his eye. "You will be ok. Just put some ice on it and it will pass." she added. Dutchy smiled and put his hand on her face. He leaned in and put his lips on hers.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Here is one more chapter. This story will finish soon. So enjoy for now. What do you think about this turn for Dutchy and Bird?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dutchy broke a kiss and looked in schock Bird. They both were speachless.  
"Bird, can I get a brew..." said Nikki entering in galley. "What happened to you?" she added when she saw Dutchy's eye.  
"EJ hit me." answered Dutchy.  
"Oh yeah. I heard for her attack on Bomber. Put some ice on it." said Nikki and looked into Bird. "Brew please." she added.  
"Oh yeah. Wright away Nav." said Bird and take a mug.  
"Dutchy bridge!" came from PA and he left wardroom.  
"You ok Bird?" asked Nav.  
"Yes I am. Just tired." she answered and give her mug with fresh coffee.

Finally, Hammersley docked in Cairns. Bomber and Buffer were leaving a ship, he was having his arm around her and they both were happy.  
"It is good to see you both happy." said Mike when he saw Buffer and Bomber.  
"You have to congratulate them." said Kate while Mike's arm was around her.  
"On what?" asked Mike.  
"I am not leaving a ship only because of my relationship with Pete. I am pregnant." said Bomber.  
"Congratulation!" said Mike and hugged his best friend. Then he hug Bomber.  
"Thanks Mike." they both answered.  
"Becca someone wants to see you." said Charge when he came witg his son.  
"It is good to see you Bomber." said Jamie and hugged her.  
"Not Bomber anymore. I left ship and now I am on shore posting." she answered.  
"Why?" asked Jamie confused.  
"I am pregnant."  
"You are what?" asked Charge and Jamie in one voice.  
"Pregnant." repeted Bomber with smile.  
"Rebecca is that you?" asked 2Dads caming by them.  
"Hi Leo." said Bomber. Charge went towards others.  
"I am so happy to see you again." said 2Dads. "What are you doing later? Are you for a drink? Now I am again in Cairns so..."  
"Look Leo, I am not..." started Bomber and Buffer interupted.  
"Bec, Kate is asking are we came tonight in pub? To celebrate." he said and placed his arm around her waists.  
"Why not? Even if I can't drink." answered Bomber and wrapped her arm around him.  
"Leo it is good to see you." said Buffer and looked in sailor in front of him.  
"You too Buff." murmured 2Dads. "You two are together? Isn't that forbidden? You two served again together, wright?"  
"Yes we are together. But we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. We hide it enough time." said Buffer and pull Bomber closer.  
"But we are not serving anymore together. I am leaving a ship." answered Bomber with smile.  
"Don't change your mind as you changed with me." jocked 2Dads.  
"Don't worry. I am having couple reasons why I am not planing to leave Pete." smiled Bomber. "I am pregnant." she added.  
"Whow congratulation!" murmured 2Dads. In that moment came Charge by them.  
"Am I still on diet?" asked Charge.  
"Yes." said Bomber seriously.  
"I have to talk with Bird." said Charge and start to walk. "By the way congratulations both of you. Tomaszewski hurt her and I will hurt you." he added and move with walking.  
"Don't worry Charge. I won't hurt her. I love her too much for that." Buffer said.  
"We have to go. I hope you will be in pub tonight." said Bomber.  
"Dunno. Maybe." said 2Dads.  
Buffer and Bomber walk away leaving 2Dads to look for them. 2Dads sighed and turn to walk when he hit someone. It was a woman.  
"I am so sorry miss. I didn't see you." said 2Dads and looked in woman who he almost kick her on the ground.  
"It is ok. I didn't watch either." answered woman. 2Dads noticed that this girl was gorgeus.  
"I am Leo Kosow-Meyer. 2Dads."  
"Because of surname?" 2Dads nodded. "I am Elizabeth-Jane." she said and smiled.  
"What are you doing tonight? If you up to we go for a drink." sugested 2Dads.  
"Why not? I am expecting fire from Navy. I overreacted and hit one woman. And my buffer." said EJ and smiled.  
"Don't worry. You need to hear what I all done in my years on Hammersley." smiled 2Dads. They move with walking and talking.

Later that day, crew met in pub to celebrate.  
"You know what guys?" asked Spider.  
"What?" said Charge and look in young sailor by his side.  
"Hammersley is love ship of our Navy. Nikki and Josh, Mike and Kate and now Buff and Bomber." he answered grining.  
"Poor Spider. Maybe you should call Carly." jocked Bomber while she was sitting by Buffer.  
"Very funny Bomber."  
"Who is Carly?" asked Dutchy.  
"Do you know who is Ray Walsman?" asked Buffer grining.  
"I heard something for Samaru island." answered Dutchy.  
"Carly is his daughter. Spider had a crush on her." answered Buffer and everyone laugh.  
"The best part was 'What did he do with his life jacket?'" added RO.  
"Leave me alone RO. Did you see Danielle again?" said Spider and all laugh.  
"Who is Danielle? And why is RO blushing?" asked Bird who first time was sitting far from Dutchy in pub.  
"Danielle is actually man. Transexual. 2Dads set him to RO. That night RO fell in fontane and he was arrested." answered Nikki.  
"And Buffer and Spider were doing matching tattoos." added Charge.  
"Buffer almost kill Spider after that." added Swain.  
"What was on that tattoo?" asked Ryan.  
"'XO' in the heart." answered Mike while he was laughing.  
"Old good Hammersley!" said Kate.  
"After birth, are you going to return back on active sea duty?" asked Sally.  
"Probably not. I get a posting in NAVCOM." answered Bomber and took a sip of her orange juice.  
"Good luck mate. Bomber was hard person before her pregnancy, now when hormones kick in, you are dead." jocked Swain and Sally hit him in the arm.  
"You want to say that I was hard?" she asked and rise her eyebrows.  
"No. Of course not." said Swain.  
"What is going on between you and Dutchy?" asked Bomber Bird silently.  
"Nothing. Why?" asked Bird and look away from there.  
"It is something. I know."  
"He kissed me." answered Birf and looked in Bomber.  
"He what?" surprised Bomber.  
"He kissed me in the galley. And now we are both confused. And we didn't talk after that. Most because I didn't give him chance for that." said Bird and took a sip from her drink.  
"You have to talk with him. I will tell you something what he told me when we were kidnapped on that ship."  
"What?"  
"I asked him from joke does he love you. He said maybe. But I am sure he meant 'yes'." answered Bomber. "And how much I can see, you love him too." added Bomber with grin.  
"Yes, but I know him. Today it is me, tomorrow is some another woman." said Bird and sighed.  
'This is going to be harder than I thought.' thought Bomber and smiled on her boyfriend.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you thinking about?" asked Buffer and looked in silent Bomber who was in his arms.  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Bomber while her head was on his chests and her arm around him.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"What do you think about Dutchy?" asked Bomber.  
"About Dutchy?" Bomber nodded. "He is good buffer. He loves his job and Navy..."  
"No, I mean as a person."  
"I still didn't meet him very well.  
You should to know him better." said Buffer.  
"I don't know how much Bird is right, but for me he is..."  
"What?"  
"He is not taking any woman for serious. And Bird is wright in that. And maybe he just start to take her for serious and she doesn't want to give them a go." answered Bomber and looked into Buffer.  
"You think..."  
"I know. We were in their situation Pete. We didn't know what we feel towards each other and that made you to leave. I don't want to they pass that what we pass."  
"But you shouldn't mess up in their lives Bec." said Buffer and kissed her forehead.  
"No. Your job is to made Dutchy to confess his feelings to Bird. My job is to do that with Bird." said Bomber and looked into her boyfriend.  
"Becca..."  
"Please!" said Bomber.  
"Ok!" said Buffer and schock with his head.  
"Thank you." said Bomber and kissed him.

Month after, preparing for sailing out

"Now I really hate Navy." said Bomber while she was in Buffer'a arms.  
"Come on Bec. It is just four weeks..."  
"Just for weeks? It is one month Pete." she said and looked into him.  
"You know that this shore leave was unplaned. It happened because of engine problems what Hammersley was having." said Buffer and took her face in his hands. "More three months and this tour will end. Till then we need to be patient." he added and kissed her gently.  
"I will miss you. Take care of yourself please." said Bomber and looked into him.  
"I will." he said and kissed her once again.  
"We need you. Me and this little thing." said Bomber and placed his hand on her stomach. Buffer hugged her.  
"I love you Bec." he said.  
"I love you too." she answered. She was standing on dock till Hammersley didn't exit from her eyesight.

1200 am Arafura sea

Dutchy was distracted. He still didn't have a chance to speak with Bird. She was avoiding him. He was an idiot. Dutchy sighed. He must leave Hammersley what before that better.  
"You ok Dutchy?" asked Buffer when he entered in sailor mess.  
"Yes Buff. I am fine. Just thinking." he answered.  
"About what?" asked Buffer and sit by him.  
"I am thinking to ask for a transfer."  
"Bad idea. Don't do that. I done it and almost lose woman who I love."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Yes you do. You want to leave to Bird get some space. Am I right?"  
"I..."  
"I am talking now as a friend."  
"Maybe you are." admitted Dutchy.  
"Best thing what you can do is to talk with her. Admitt her..."  
"I would talk with her, but she is not giving me a chance."  
"I was in same situation mate. Me and Bomber had some feelings towards each other but we didn't want to admitt first to ourselves, let alone to each other." said Buffer.  
"Maybe you are wright Buff. I really have to talk with Bird. Even if she is feeling something more than friendship, she probably is scared that after awhile I will drop her off."  
"Will you?" asked Buffer and looked in his mate.  
"Never." answered Dutchy. "You and Bomber? What are you two planing?" he added.  
"I am waiting end of this tour." he answered and took a box with a ring from his pocket on uniform.  
"You will propose her?"  
"Yes I will. And probably take shore posting."  
"You will take shore posting?" asked Dutchy surprised.  
"Yes I will. I want to be there on birth and I want to be there for Bomber forever. This way of life can cost me too much." answered Buffer with smile.  
"Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station!" came from PA.  
"Lets go mate!" said Buffer.  
"Wait! The ring! Left it here! It can bring bad luck!" said Dutchy.  
"Ok." said Buffer and rolled his eyes. He left a box in his cabin and went in boarding room.  
"Ma'am what is all about it?" asked Buffer while Kate was giving orders to Dutchy.  
"Foreign fisherman. Very dangerous fishermen." she answered. Buffer nodded. Hammersley crew went in RHIBs and start operation. They boarded on FFV and start to search for crew. In one moment, one guy exited from wheel house with a gun. He pointed it on Buffer and fired three times. Buffer was shot and he fell on deck. Shoter was shot by Dutchy while Bird run towards wounded Buffer who was lying in his blood. Buffer first was feeling a pain, but suddenly all start to be too blur and pain was dissapiering. And he knew that that wasn't good. While he was felling in unconciousness, only one person was in his mind. It was Bomber and his unborn kid.  
"I am sorry." he murmured and lose his conciousness.  
Bomber was at home and she was with her cousin, when she felt deep pain in her chests. She drop the mug.  
"What is wrong Bec?" asked her cousin.  
"I don't know. Like someone stabed me in the heart." said Bomber and placed her hand on her heart while she was thinking 'I am wrong. He is ok. He can't be...' Bomber burst in tears.  
"Becca what is wrong? You ok?" asked her cousin and loop her arm around Bomber.  
"It is just some bad feeling. Before that pain I thought on Pete and...and...it happened." said Bomber. "He promised me he will return alive." she added still crying.  
"And he will. This is just bad feeling." said her cousin. Next two hours Bomber was worried. She was looking into phone, but there wasn't any calls.  
"Abby I am scared. What if something happened? I won't survive it!" said Bomber. In that moment someone knocked at doors. Bomber opened and she was faced with Kate and Dutchy in their formal whites.  
"We have to talk with you." said Dutchy because Kate was speechless. His tone was showing that something was bad. "It is about Pete." he added and his voice cracced down. Bomber allready knew what about they want to talk.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So here it is one more chapter. This story is going to have couple more chapters and it will end soon. For last part of chapter I get idea in the moment when I was writing. Let me know what you think about this chapter so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It is about Pete!" said Dutchy and his voice craked down. Bomber looked into Kate whos eyes were red.  
"No, no, no! Tell me I am wrong!" said Bomber and lose her balance. Dutchy caught her before she landed on flore and he and Kate helped her towards sofa.  
"Look Bec..." started Kate and take deep breath. "Pete is shot during boarding party. He is taken into hospital. Doctors are not sure that he is going to survive. He is shot three times and all bullets impacted his body. Kevlar wasn't in any help." she added and looked into her friend.  
"How that happened?" asked Bomber and looked in Kate while tears were felling down.  
"It happened too fast. We didn't saw it coming." answered Dutchy.  
"Come on, we will take you to the hospital." said Kate and they went out.  
Bomber, Dutchy and Kate arrived in hospital where was rest of crew. When Charge saw Bomber he hugged her.  
"He is going to be ok." he said while Bomber was crying.  
"I can't lose him." she whishpered.  
"You won't lose him..." started Dutchy but he was cutted of with Bomber.  
"It is your fault!" she said and entair Hammersley crew looked into her. "You are ship's buffer. Your duty is XO's protection on boardings. And you failed." she yelled.  
"Rebecca..." started Kate but Dutchy interupted.  
"She is right. My duty was to keep him and rest of the crew safe but I failed." he said and walk away. Charge loop his arm around Bomber. In that moment, in hospital arrived Mike.  
"How is he?" he asked his wife.  
"We don't know. He is still on surgery." answered Kate and sighed.  
"So bad?" asked Mike.  
"Yes. Three bullets impacted his body. One finished in his lungs. If he survive he can forget on sea duty." said Kate and looked into Bomber who was sitting by Charge and Spider.  
"He is strong." said Mike and hug his wife.  
Minutes were passing, hours too, but doctors didn't give any news to the crew.  
"Ma'am I am worrief for Dutchy." said Ryan silently.  
"Me too. He allready was feeling guilty. Now when Bomber told him that in the face..." answered Kate and shook her head. In that moment came doctor with news.  
"Who is family of Pete Tomaszewski?" he asked and looked into crew who rised and stand in front of him.  
"We all are, but this is his girlfriend." said Charge and pointed on Bomber.  
"How is he?" asked Bomber.  
"He is alive." answered doctor and entair crew left first reliefing breath.  
"But how is he?" Bomber repeted.  
"One of the bullets impacted his lungs. Other two impacted his leg and arm. We don't know how much these two bullets made damage to his nerves." answered doctor.  
"Can I see him?" asked Bomber.  
"Yed you can. He is still unconcious, but you can go in." answered medic and lead Bomber in his room.  
"I will look for a Dutchy. He needs to know the news and I will talk with him." said Bird.  
"You sure?" asked Kate.  
"Yes I am." answered Bird while she was thinking 'I will rather chew a glass, but what I can to do?' Bird smiled and left hospital.  
Bomber entered in Buffer's room. He still was unconcious. She pull the chair closer to his bed and took his hand.  
"Wake up Pete. We need you more than ever." she whishpered and squeeze his hand.

Dutchy was at his home. Bomber was right, he should to protect him. This was his duty. But he failed again. In Afghanistan, his XO died on his eyes and he wasn't able to do anything. Today, Buffer was shot on his eyes and he couldn't do anything either. He sighed. He have to leave. What before that better. In his thought interupted knock on the door. He rise and opened it. He was surprised when he saw Bird.  
"Come in. What brings you by?" asked Dutchy surprised.  
"Buff survived. He is going to be ok. Probably he can forget on active sea duty, but he is going to be there for his child and Bomber." answered Bird.  
"It is good to hear that." said Dutchy and sit back on sofa.  
"It wasn't your fault." said Bird and sit by his side.  
"My job was to protect him. But I failed. I was looking how he is dying, like I saw how my XO died in gulf." he said.  
"It happened too fast. I was there too. No one didn't see that guy." said Bird and put her hand on his. "Bomber overreacted. She was hurt and scared." she added when he looked in her.  
"I love you." he said while he still was looking into her.  
"What?" she asked surprised.  
"I love you more than I loved anybody." said Dutchy and put his lips on her.  
"I love you too." said Bird and kissed him too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here it is one more chapter. I didn't kill Buffer. But from next chapter is not going to be easy with this couple, because he is going to say something he shouldn't. But you will read it im chapter 18 what is going to be published tonight.**

 **Here is little bit of Dutchy and Bird too. Like I said story is going to end soon. Read and let me know what you think so review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I am sick from hospital Bec. I want to go home." said Buffer frustrated.  
"Doctor said you have to stay here more couple days." answered Bomber and sit by his side on the bed.  
"I am fine Bec. I just want to return in normal life how much it is going to be normal." he said and sighed.  
"I know it is hard for you to move on after wounding but you must be happy. You are alive." she added and took his hand.  
"And I am. I had a lucky to survive." he said and smiled.  
"I am going to see can they relise you couple days earlier." said Bomber and walk out of room. Swain entered in his room.  
"I saw Bomber on exit." he said.  
"Yeah. She went to see when they are going to relise me from hospital." answered Buffer.  
"You scared her. Kate told me that she almost crashed when she saw Kate and Dutchy in whites." said Swain. "What is wrong?" he added.  
"I still can't believe that I never again will be able to be on active sea duty."  
"You have to be happy because you are alive."  
"I wish that I was killed than I am stuck on shore." said Buffer not noticing Bomber on doorway. Swain noticed her. "Navy was the most important thing in my life." he added.  
"Pete..." Swain tried to interupt him.  
"And I lost it." he finished.  
"When you considerate that you lost the most important thing in your life, maybe it would be better that you are dead." said Bomber and run out.  
"Rebecca!" yelled Buff and start to walk for her, but he was walking with crouches and that was difficult. "You should to tell me." he said to Swain.  
"I tried." he said. "Look, when you exit from hospital talk to her."

Bomber came in her home and start to cry. She was an idiot when she was thinking that she and their unborn child were on his first place. That always was Navy. Someone knock on her doors. She opened it.  
"Before you slammed that door in my face let me explain." said Buffer.  
"What the hell you are doing here? You should be in hospital." said Bomber.  
"I relised myself earlier. Look, I said it because I was angry..."  
"You said that Navy was the most important thing in your life." answered Bomber when he came in.  
"Like you said, it was. You are the most important thing in my life. You and this little thing." he said and placed his hand on her stomach but she moved. "I am sorry. I am really sorry."  
"You said it Pete..."  
"Look, give me one more chance. Just one more chance." he said.  
"I can give you that chance but I know you, and I know you will screw it up." answered Bomber and looked into him.  
"Look, if I screw it up you can relise Kate and Charge on me." he said thinking that this maybe make her smile. When he saw that that didn't work either he added: "Please Bec."

Dutchy and Bird were in wardroom.  
"Someone can entered in and we are both dead. You know what happened with 2Dads and Bomber." said Bird and pushed him away.  
"There is no one who will came in. Kate is on the bridge." he said and pull her closer and kissed her. In that moment, doors of wardroom opened and Kate came in.  
"Bird I need..." Both, Dutchy and Bird looked in Kate.  
"In my office in half an hour. Both of you." she said turn and walked away, leaving them in wardroom speechless.  
"I told you so." said Bird and looked in Dutchy.  
Like Kate told them they came in her office.  
"Since when you two are together? I want a true." demanded Kate.  
"Since Buffer is injured." answered Dutchy.  
"Three weeks? Do you know that you are broking rules?" asked Kate frustrated.  
"We knew, but..." started Bird.  
"You know that someone of you two have to leave the ship." added Kate this time calmier and friendly.  
"I will." Dutchy and Bird said in the same moment and then looked in each other.  
"I am taking a medic training in Barry general hospital." said Bird still avoiding Dutchy's look.  
"And I am promoted so I need to take a shore posting." added Dutchy. "You should to tell me Jessica." he said.  
"I think that this is not anymore my buisnis." said Kate and went out.  
"I wanted to tell you after this patrol. When you planed to tell me..." said Bird.  
"After this patrol." added Dutchy and smiled.  
"So this is goodbye Hammersley." said Bird and smiled.  
"Ship who conected us." said Dutchy and hugged her.  
"Navy love ship. Like Spider said." added Bird and snugled deeper in his arms.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **One more chapter is here. You saw what Buffer screw up this time. Will Bomber forgive him or not? Let me know what you think. At least between Bird and Dutchy is everything ok. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Please Bec." whishpered Buffer while he was desparate.  
"I am feeling betrayed..." started Bomber.  
"Give me this one chance to I prove you that you and this little thing here are the most important things in my life." he said and took her hand. Bomber didn't yank it. That was good sign. "One more chance Bekki." he added and pull her closer.  
"You have only this chance. Screw it and you are dead." said Bomber and put her hands on his neck. "And call me once more Bekki and you are dead." she added with smile. Buffer sighed with relief and kissed her. He pick her up in bride stile and caried her into bedroom.

Hammersley returned back in port. Last day on old girl for Dutchy and Bird. Last time, they exited out of it and saluted to the flag and Thor.  
"Wait for a moment. To you met your replacements." said Kate and smiled.  
"Why not? I am interested to know who is going to cook in my galley and who is new bosun." said Bird while Dutchy was having his arm around her.  
In that moment on dock came Mike and he was accompanied with one man and one woman.  
"Hammersley I want to present you your new chef, able seaman Lillian Law and your new swain, petty officer Toby Jones, but you all know him as Chefo." said Mike and crew cheers Chefo and new cook.  
"Sir who is our new bosun?" asked Spider confused and Mike and Kate exchange a glans and then both smiled what made entair crew confused.  
"Spider for this what I am going to tell you now you have to thanks Buffer to." said Kate still smiling.  
"What have I done now?" asked Spider.  
"You are promoted. From now on you are petty officer bosun and new ship's buffer." said Kate and Spider stand still schocked. "Congratulation Spider! You deserve it!" she added.  
"Thank you ma'am. You won't be dissapointed into me. I promise." said Spider with little smile.

Six months later

From last happenings pass six months. Hammersley again didn't had a lucky with chef. Lillian, Lilly, how crew called her was worse than Bomber. When Kate thought that ship again will be peacifull zone since Buffer and Bomber left it, she was wrong. New ship's buffer Spider and new cook Lilly were in the war every day.  
"You can not order me in my galley. Am I ordering you in boarding room?" yelled Lilly and threw cleaver on flore.  
"No..." started Spider.  
"So what wright do you have to order me in galley? This is my galley. My GALLEY!" said Lilly.  
"You are too tempered. You should to be kick from this ship..."  
"Thank God you are not deciding about that!" added Lilly sarcasticly.  
"I am going to find a way to do it! And I am begging God that that day came what before that better." yelled Spider too.  
"You will..." started Lilly to return a fire when RO bumped in galley.  
"Sorry to interupt your new war, but Buffer just called. Bomber give a birth." he said.  
"Really? What is it? Boy or a girl?" asked Lilly who became a good friend with Bomber.  
"Girls. She born a twince." said RO happily. "They allready gave them a names. Laura and Adria. This is the photo." he added and gave a photo to Lilly and Spider. On photo were Bomber, Buffer and their two little princess.  
"Owh they are so cute." said Lilly with smile and Spider looked into her. He couldn't denay, Lilly was beatifull, but when she was smiling, she was gorgeous. He shock these thoughts from his head. He didn't want to came in same position as Buffer with Bomber or Dutchy with Bird. O Hell no.  
"Yeah they are very cute." added Spider with smile. Lilly was looking into him. There were some days when she hated him so much she could kill him. But he was nice looking guys, to she be honest, one of the best she ever seen. And he had a cute smile, very cute smile and face. She sighed. Her thoughts couldn't lead to anything good.

Three months after

One more tour ended. Hammersley crew decided to gatter themself in one pub. There were old crew members too. Bomber and Buffer were preparing themselfes.  
"Bec." he said.  
"Yep?" she said and look into him.  
"Can you go in the garden? You have to see something." he said with smile.  
"Why?" asked Bomber with smile.  
"Just do it." said Buffer.  
"Ok!" said Bomber and rolled her eyes. She went out in the garden and she was surprised with sight. In middle of garden was one big heart souronded by rouses. In heart was written 'PETE AND REBECCA FOREVER!' Bomber smiled.  
"What is all this about?" she said when he came behind her and put his arms around her.  
"I wanted this to ask before my wounding. But I think that now is wright moment." he said and put her something in the hand. Bomber opened her hand and saw little read box in it. She turned and looked into Buffer. He took a box and said:  
"Rebecca Brown, will you married me?"  
"I will." said Bomber with smile. He opened a box and took a ring. Then he take Bomber's hand a slid it on her finger.  
"I love you." he said and kissed her.  
"I love you too." she said. "How much time did you had that ring?" she added and looked into him.  
"One year." he answered while he still had his arms around her.  
"We will late." said Bomber when Buffer kissed her neck.  
"We can late little bit." said Buffer.  
"We are allready lating." she said and pushed him away.

"You two are lating." said RO when she saw Buffer and Bomber.  
"They are busy now. Two kids in same age must be nightmare." said Swain.  
"And it is." said Bomber and sit on the chair and Buffer sit by her side.  
"Guys I bring someone with me. I hope you don't mind." said 2Dads when he came by them.  
"Of course we don't." said Mike and looked in his former sailor.  
"This is my fiancee, but you all allready know her." he said and everyone looked in the woman by his side. It was Elizabeth Jane.  
"Hi guys!" she said. "It is good to see you all. Spider I heard for your promotion. Congratulation!" she added with smile.  
"Thank you EJ." he said and looked into her.  
"Are you ok now Buff? I heard you were shot." EJ added and looked in her former crush.  
"Never better." answered Buffer and squeeze Bomber's hand.  
"Bomber I want to impologise to you for all what I said and what I did. I am sorry Bomber." said EJ.  
"It is ok Elizabeth." said Bomber with a grin and hug her.  
"Nice ring. Congratulation." she whishpered.  
"Thanks." said Bomber with smile. EJ and 2Dads sit by Spider.  
"Are we going to tell them?" asked Buffer and looked into Bomber who nodded.  
"Guys, me and Becca have something to tell you." said Buffer.  
"You are not pregnant again, are you Bomb?" asked Charge.  
"No. I am not." said Bomber and laughed. She put her hand up and show ring. "Me and Pete are getting married." she added.  
"He was having that ring last all year." added Dutchy with a grin.  
"Congratulations! Both of you!" said Mike with smile. "But you two are not only with happy news." he added.  
"I am taking a shore posting." said Kate. "Because I am pregnant." she added and all crew congratulated to her.  
"Not only." added Dutchy and smiled on Bird.  
"No way." said Bomber and looked into her friend.  
"Third month." Bird added with smile.  
"Who is the new CO?" asked Chefo.  
"Nikki Caetano Holiday." added Kate and all of them congratulated to new CO.

How time was passing all crew was having a fun in pub. Everyone, exept Spider and Lilly where again was war zone. Even if they were on shore, they moved with some argument from ship.  
"They are reminding me on us." said Bomber while she was sitting in Buffer's lap.  
"Me too." he said with smile. "We needed four years to figure out what we feeling..."  
"I hope they won't need so much time." finished Bomber and looked in Spider and Lilly who were yelling at each other, but because of music no one couldn't hear about what they were fighting. Finally, Lilly turn and left furious Spider.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here it is one more chapter. This story probably will finish with chapter 20 what I am planing to update soon. So Bomber forgave Buffer. Dutchy and Bird are having big news, just like Kate and Mike. What do you think about my turn between EJ and 2Dads? And what you would like to happen between Spider and new cook? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Finally, came and that day, day of Buffer's and Bomber's wedding. Girls were preparing Bomber.  
"I am so big, I can not even see my feets." said Kate.  
"You are not big close how big I was. I was two times bigger than you in my 9th month." answered Bomber while Nav was fixing her hair.  
"Well you were carring twins." added Kate.  
"How I look?" asked Bomber and stood in front of mirror.  
"Beatifull." said Nikki. "Rebecca can we a word? It is profesional." she added. Kate, Bird and Lilly went out.  
"What is it?" said Bomber when they stayed alone.  
"Soon will pass your maternity leave. I wanted to sugest you something." said Nikki.  
"What?" asked Bomber while she was taking her boquet.  
"Do you want to return back on Hammersley as a medic?"  
"Thanks on the offer Nikki, but no." answered Bomber.  
"Why not? You liked sea."  
"And I still do. Just now I am having Pete and Laura and Adria. Be out on the sea can be dangerous and I don't want to risk anymore." answered Bomber.  
"Ok I understand." said Nikki and smiled.  
"Girls are you ready?" asked Charge and entered in.  
"Yes we are." answered Bomber and she and Nikki went out.

Charge take Bomber to the church and give it to the Buffer. Ceremony started.  
"Do you Peter take Rebecca for your wife, to love her and care for her in health and sickness, in good and bad times, till death don't separate you?" asked prieste.  
"Yes I do." he answered and smiled on Bomber.  
"Do you Rebecca take Peter for your husband, to love him and care for him in health and sickness, in good and bad times till death don't separate you?" prieste asked Bomber.  
"Yes I do." she answered.  
"I pronouns you husband and wife. You can kiss bride." said prieste and Buffer planted a gentle kiss on Bomber's lips.  
"I love you." he whishpered.  
"I love you too." she whishpered back and kissed him again.  
After ceremony was finished, they went on party in hotel.  
"Where are you going on your honey moon?" asked Mike, Buffer's best man.  
"New Zealand. Becca's choice." answered Buffer while he was having one arm around Bomber and in second he was holding one year old Adria, while Bomber was holding Laura.  
"We are going on two weeks, but I really don't know how I will be separated from these two." said Bomber.  
"But you two needs some time to take for each other." said Kate.  
"These two would use some time away from each other." said Buffer and pointed on Lilly and Spider who were sitting one by another but they weren't talking.  
"Bomb, we need you." said Dutchy and came by their table.  
"What is going on?" asked Bomber.  
"It is Bird. Water broke and birth began." he said.  
"You call an ambulance?" asked Bomber and rised.  
"Yes, but..."  
"Lets go!" said Kate and stand but she cried a pain.  
"Not you too." added Bomber. "Kate you have to breath." she added. Soon arrived an ambulance and took Kate and Jessica in hospital. Entair crew went there.  
After two hours doctors came out and said that both born little girls and that they all are ok.  
"I am going home guys. It is look like that your party is spoiled Bomber." said Lilly and smiled.  
"No it is not." said Bomber. "How you gonna walk on your own Lilly?" she added.  
"I will walk her off." said Spider and rolled his eyes.  
"Ok then. See ya when we return back." said Bomber. Bomber and Buffer went home.  
"Wait a minute." he said. Bomber looked into him. He opened a door and then pick Bomber in bride stile and carried her in.  
"I wanted this from first moment when I saw you." said Buffer.  
"Well you should to say it then." said Bomber while he carried her in their bedroom.  
"I know. But never it is too late." Buffer said, he put her on the bed and kissed her.

Kate and Bird were in hospital. Kate was finally happy, she had a husband who she loved almost 15 years now and she is having a beatifull daughter. She smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Mike and sit by her side.  
"I am happy." she answered. "I love you Mike." she added and kissed him.  
"I love you too." he answered and kissed her too.  
Dutchy was having a surprise for Bird. He sat by her side on the bed.  
"Jess, I need to ask you something." he said.  
"What is it?" said Bird and tilted her head up and looked into him.  
"Probably Pete and Mike made this stuff much more romantic." he started.  
"What are you up too Dyllan?"  
"Will you marry me Jess?" he asked and opened little box with a ring. "I know you didn't believe in my feelings before, but..."  
"I will." she interupted and looked into him. He took ring and put it on her finger.  
"I love you Jess." he said and kissed her.  
"I love you too." she murmured while he was kissing her.

Spider walk Lilly home.  
"Here it is." she said and that was first sentence what either of them two said after they left hospital. "Thanks for walking me home." she added.  
"You probably will kill me after this." he said and step close to her.  
"After what?" she asked and looked into him.  
"After this." he said and put his lips on her.  
"Maybe I am not." she said and kissed him back.

EPILOGUE

Dutchy and Bird married three months later. On their wedding party, Spider and Lilly anouns secret what they were keeping. 2Dads and EJ anouns that they are getting married in one month after Dutchy and Bird wedding and that she is pregnant. That weren't end of surprises. Bomber and Buffer made an anounsment that Bomber is pregnant again.  
Six months later, Bomber gave a birth to boy and they gave him name Christian. Two days later EJ gave a birth to one little girl called Lea.  
Bird is now medic and she and Bomber are working in Barry general hospital as medics.  
Buffer is commander's deputy and he is expecting promotion to the Navcom commander.  
Kate take shore duty too and she and Mike moved in Canberra.  
Nikki and Josh are expecting their first kid and she left sea duty.  
2Dads is posted back on Hammersley. Charge and RO are still on Hammersley.  
Spider was promoted on chief petty officer and he is serving on Hammersley, while Lilly left Navy and start to run her own restourant. They are planing to get married soon. Every year, crew organises reunion to see each other.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is it. 20 chapter is last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed in this story. Everyone find their own happiness on the end. I want to thanks to all of you who read it and reviewed this story on your support.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
